Una dulce derrota
by Yunari Hitsuka
Summary: mi primer Fic , itasaku espero que les guste : Sakura y lo que queda del equipo 7 han decidido olvidarse de sasuke y vivir sus vidas, por lo que le varan por ultima vez, pero con lo que no se esperaban era que habria mas invitados a la cena...
1. Chapter 1

Mi primer fic

Mi primer fic... Uf tenía muchas ganas de hacer uno la protagonista será Sakura, y más adelante incorporaré las parejas. Se aceptan críticas (pero por fis no seáis muy duros) eso claro si alguien lo llega a leer ; jeje

bueno eso es todo ahí lo tenéis:

--

El sol aparece sobre la bella ciudad de konoha en una mañana, como otra cualquiera, de un hermoso día de primavera. Los cerezos en flor desprenden un aroma dulce y gustoso que llena de alegría y vitalidad las calles de la aldea, los pétalos, desprendidos de las pequeñas flores revolotean en el ambiente como si de mariposas se tratara, dando un color suave y efímero al viento. Las tiendas estaban empezando su jornada laboral y como de costumbre los jóvenes ninjas se levantan temprano para ir a la academia con el afán de aprender algo nuevo, los demás ninjas ya acostumbrados a la rutina madrugadora se preparan para sus misiones, empezar el día y otros simplemente continúan durmiendo. En la calle empieza a notarse movimiento, la gente camina por las calles saludándose unas a otras, un día normal y corriente.

Mientras tanto, una hermosa kunoichi se ha quedado dormida, cosa poco pensable de ella y no se ha dado cuenta de que su despertador ha sonado hace rato:

- ¡Sakura! ¡pasan de las nueve! - gritó una joven desde las escaleras de un pequeño apartamento céntrico de Konoja donde habitaban las dos amigas.

-mam... Ino... un rato mas... solo mas ...- contesto entre sueños la muchacha de pelo del color de la flor del cerezo.

-hay que ver Sakura, el primer día de trabajo y llegas tarde, que impresión les vas a dar a todos... - dijo con cierta picardía en el habla la chica rubia.

-hum... ya voyy... ¡QUEEE!

- al fin reaccionas-

-¿por qué no me avisaste antes?!- dijo Sakura mientras se ponía apresuradamente la ropa que acostumbraba llevar- Inoo! ¡¿ y mis guantes?!-

-están en la mesa de la entrad…- sin tiempo a dejar terminar la palabra Sakura abrió la puerta.

-me voy! deséame suerte!!- dijo ella

Clonk. - la puerta se cerró de un golpe.

-pues suerte...-

En otro lugar una escena parecida estaba ocurriendo...

- ¡Kakashi-sensei! a buenas horas...- dijo un chico rubio de ojos azules con una voz cabreada.

- es Kakashi-sensei ¿qué podías esperar de el?- dijo Sakura mientras llegaba corriendo al lugar donde se habían citado los cuatro compañeros.

- gracias por el cumplido, supongo- contesto con su habitual voz cansada el hombre enmascarado.

- tranquilo Kakashi ella no es la más indicada para hablar, hoy ha roto su record de llegadas temprano a todas partes, ¿no fea?

- veo que tienes mucha energía por las mañanas Sai- dijo mirando con una furia asesina al compañero que se encontraba a su derecha.

- pues hay que partir...- dijo Kakashi

- ¡bien!- contestaron sus tres alumnos.

Los cuatro ninjas partieron, no le dijeron a nadie a donde se dirigían ni que era lo que iban a hacer, simplemente que tenían una especie de trabajo fuera de Konoha un encargo de Tsunade. Antes de partir pasaron por la oficina de Tsunade, donde ella les indico lo que tenían hacer y cuando debían estar de regreso, ni mas ni menos cuatro días, si en esa fecha limite no regresaban con lo acordado ese tema se zanjaría para siempre y quedaría cerrado con llave, pero si en el día que debían estar de vuelta ellos no regresaban, no se les permitiría volver a la villa a no ser que tuvieran un motivo solidó y que no se retrasasen por voluntad propia, si el caso de que algún miembro callear tanto muerto, como perdido, como secuestrados etc. debían de dejarle, y después a la vuelta la Hokage elegiría que seria lo mas apropiado hacer.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno esta aquí la segunda página espero que os guste dentro de poco incorporaré al hermanito mayor o que ilu XD

Bueno esta aquí la segunda página espero que os guste dentro de poco incorporaré al hermanito mayor o que ilu XD

--

A las puertas de Konoha se hallaban el grupo de ninjas, decididos a encontrar algo, algo que llevaban buscando muchísimo tiempo. Hatake Kakashi el líder del grupo iba en cabeza, uno de los más rápidos, para esta misión no se había traído su famoso librillo verde por muy extraño que pareciese, Sai iba de último de la fila completamente inmerso en su propio mundo, delante de el en el medio se encontraban los dos amigos, Sakura y Naruto. El silencio era rotundo, nadie decía palabra alguna, no eran necesarias las palabras, ni las miradas, lo único importante era mirar al frente y seguir caminando. Habían pasado tres años exactamente, y habían desistido de encontrar a su antiguo compañero, todos menos Naruto, pero incluso este se hacía cada vez más a la idea de que su antiguo primer amigo no volvería con ellos, no regresaría a la villa, por que total ¿para qué regresar? era una sandez, porque volver al lugar del que huiste para ser condenado por ser desertor y vivir amargado por el resto de tus días cuando puedes vivir libre, conseguir poder y cumplir tu deseada venganza, eso es lo que pensaba su antiguo compañero; algo que a los integrantes del conjunto no les cabía en la cabeza. Esta era la última vez que iban a volver a buscar a Sasuke, pero esta vez no sería para decirle "vuelve con nosotros" sino que sería para decirle: " adiós, hemos desistido", esas míseras tres palabras les destrozarían ... pero gracias a ellas, podrían volver a nacer, volver a vivir su propia vida y no la de un tal Sasuke Uchiha, serían libres al fin, porque la verdad es que los únicos lazos que les mantenían atados a Sasuke eran aquellos que ellos mismos decidieron romper, no los que rompió el propio Sasuke el día que abandonó la aldea, el día que dejó sola a Sakura, el día en el que peleó con Naruto a muerte pero ninguno de ellos pereció. Todos habían madurado mucho, y habían entendido que no se podían quedar en el pasado, en recuerdos dolorosos que al final llegarían a ser borrosos y se distorsionarían cada vez más con el tiempo. Debían crear nuevos recuerdos, buenos y malos, bonitos y tristes, los recuerdos de una nueva vida, y cuando llegaran a crearlos reirán y dirán " perdí tantísimo tiempo en el pasado..." e intentaran recordar los malos tiempos y se habrán dispersado y serán casi irrecordables, pero sin embargo mirarán mas profundo en sus mentes y recordarán aquel corto periodo de tiempo en el que estuvieron todos unidos, todos... Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Iruka, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, Anko, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune, Konohamaru y todas las personas que entraron en sus vidas. Cuando eran felices...

Durante todo el tiempo que había pasado la edad no se había detenido para ellos, bueno Kakashi era una excepción, habían madurado mentalmente pero también habían crecido en todo el tiempo, Sakura se había convertido en una hermosa muchacha muy femenina, de cara dulce pero generalmente seria, desde que Sasuke se había ido rara vez reía, no lo hacia como antes; sus ojos verdes azulado brillaban con calidez y decisión, la decisión de encontrar algo, su pelo corto seguía igual el corte de pelo no lo había cambiado, cubriendo sus manos guantes negros sin dedos y sus uñas pintadas de verde brillaban a la luz del sol, desprendía alegría. Naruto había crecido mucho en estatura, se había estado entrenando al máximo, su cara había cambiado mucho, se había vuelto mas apuesto y la dulzura y niñería de su mirar había desaparecido un poco, pero no del todo, era imposible que esas dos perlas azules perdieran toda la inocencia y picardía de un niño pequeño en tan poco tiempo, su pelo rubio oro se había vuelto más largo y el colgante que Tsunade le había dado siempre lo llevaba consigo como de costumbre. Sai, era un compañero reciente en el grupo, bueno ni tan reciente pero era el que menos motivos tenía para buscar a Sasuke, por no decir ninguno, sus ojos color azabache se habían convertido en un poco mas fríos y serios que de costumbre, su pelo negro seguía igual, y su sonrisa en la cara no había desaparecido, pero ahora sonreía de verdad, con calidez y dulzura. Kakashi seguía igual, bueno la verdad es que no se podía saber si seguía igual por que esa máscara continuaba cubriendo su rostro como desde hacía incontables años. Sakura se había ido a vivir con Ino, cuando cumplió los 17 años, las dos vivían en un espacioso apartamento del centro de konoha, enfrente al Ichiraku Ramen, donde acostumbraban cenar.

- Chicos, debemos parar ya y descansar - dijo Kakashi girándose y refiriéndose al resto del grupo.

- ¡no!, todavía podemos seguir andando Kakashi-sensei! ¡no ha anochecido todavía y además no estamos cansados!- dijo el ninja rubio muy disgustado por la actitud de Kakashi - lo que pasa es que eres un vago, humf. -

-vamos Naruto, deja tranquilo a Kakashi-sensei, ya lo ha admitido, ¿ne Sensei?- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa fingida en los labios.

-que ánimos me dais todos ... menos mal que Sa...- dijo Kakashi sin tiempo a terminar la frase, Sai se había recostado contra un árbol y se había quedado frito, el sueño pudo con él . - ¿veis? está de mi parte- dijo Kakashi mientras soltaba una risilla por lo bajo

- no quedara otra, ese pedazo de idiota. - dijo Naruto protestando.

- venga Naruto, no te pongas así, "ya veras como después seguimos el doble de rápido, que digo, incluso el triple, y si no haremos 100 flexiones"- dijo Sakura imitando la voz de Gai-sensei.

- jejeje, se te da muy bien-

- no me deprimas y ve a dormir-

Todos los chicos se habían ido a dormir, en el bosque en el que estaban solo había maleza y árboles, Sakura cogió unas cuantas ramas unas pocas hojas secas y las tendió sobre el suelo en un pequeño montón, puso rocas alrededor del montón, y utilizó el katon para encender una pequeña hoguera que la iluminaría y daría calor durante la noche, cogió otro puñado de hojas pero esta vez mas grande, recostó su cabeza sobre él y se quedó mirando el fuego como consumía las ramas hasta que se quedó dormida.


	3. Chapter 3

3 cap

3 cap. esta vez intentaré hacerlo mas largo

Sakura continuaba todavía dormida, mas bien dicho todos continuaban con su letargo, el día se acercaba y la noche se habia pasado rapidamente.

El sol comenzó a asomar por una ladera de los montes que quedaban cercanos, lo árboles dejaron pasar unos pocos rayos de sol, que deslumbraron la mirada del hiperactivo shinobi que ahora dormía placidamente, este, abrió los ojos lentamente, se desperezo y se levanto, cogió su chaqueta se la puso, y dirigió a ver si los demás seguía dormidos aun.

Kakashi estaba roncando como cuando un burro rebuzna, era muy gracioso, se había quedado dormido sentado contra un árbol, y mirando hacia arriba con la mano sobre la cara, Naruto se fijó en la cara de su misterioso sensei, nunca se la habían visto, ahora era la mejor oportunidad que tenia para quitársela y desvelar el rostro de su profesor y dejar aparte todas aquellas visiones que semejaban ser la cara de Kakashi, Naruto no podía resistirse, le aparto suavemente la mano de la cara y se disponía a quitarle la mascara cuando el extrañado hombre abrió los ojos. Kakashi se quedó asombradísimo, lo primero que vio fue la cara de naruto mirándole con cara rara.

- Naruto, ¿se puede saber qué es lo que diablos miras? - dijo Kakashi.

- Nada sensei, solo me preguntaba por que llevas esa mascara- dijo naruto muy curioso.

- ah ... es una vieja historia para ello hay que remontarse a cuando los hombres eran hombres todavía...-

-¡BAKA! ba..ka- (dijo Sakura entre sueños) -

Sai se despertó, el chillido de su escandalosa compañera le había dejado medio sordo, se levantó, se peino un poco el pelo como pudo con las manos, se dirigió a donde estaban sentados Kakashi y Naruto, y se sentó al lado de Naruto al mismo tiempo que despeinaba el rubio pelo de su amigo.

-bueno días, ¿de que cotilleabais chicos?- dijo sai poniendo voz de mujer

-nada- dijo kakashi

- ¡TÚ! idiota, no pongas esa voz, ¡ves! ¡ahora, por TÚ culpa, kakashi no quiere continuar contándomelo!

Detrás de ellos se notó una presencia aterradora, parecía que tuvieran al mismísimo diablo detrás por un instante, un aura asesina se iba acercando cada vez más, los chicos se giraron lentamente para saber quien o que era lo que estaba detrás de ellos.

Cuando vieron que la persona que estaba detrás de ellos destilaba una furia criminal, y tenia los ojos ensangrentados se llevaron tal susto que ni pudieron reconocer a su propia compañera.

-¡SE PUEDd...-

- Shhh- dijeron los tres a la vez llevándose el dedo índice a la boca indicando a la que estaba toda furiosa que bajara el tono.

- ¿se puede saber qué estabais haciendo?, me habéis despertado- dijo Sakura.

- fue a hablar- dijeron naruto y sai al unísono y Sakura al oír esas palabras les metió una bofetada a cada uno.

-bueno ¿nos vamos o que?- dijo ella desviando el tema de la conversación.

- deberíamos haber continuado ayer, como dije yo...peeero.- dijo naruto burlándose de todos.

-bueno coged las cosas y continuemos-

-¡si!-

Los shinobis continuaron con su camino, tardarían aproximadamente seis horas en llegar a su destino, aunque si aligeraban el paso podrían ganar tiempo, se dirigían a las afueras de la villa de niebla, en un remoto lugar del país del agua, un país ninja con mucha fuerza militar, pero el único motivo que les llevaba a semejante lugar era Sasuke, se decía que allí podrían encontrarle, porque allí fue uno de los últimos lugares donde se vio hacer algún movimiento a la organización akatsuki en la cual se encontraba su odiado hermano mayor.

Al pasar las fronteras, entre ambos países, la vegetación iba cambiando poco a poco, los árboles se convertían mas frondosos y de colores mas oscuros, la hierba mojada y el clima húmedo daban nombre a aquel extraño lugar, desde que habían cruzado la pequeña franja que dividía los dos países se notaban extraños, como rodeados, ya no estaban en casa, y no podía esperar hospitalidad por parte de los ninjas de la niebla.

Porque precisamente nuestros cuatro ninjas no iban en son de paz, su cometido era encontrar a Sasuke Uchiha mediante las pistas de las señas de akatsuki, algo que llamaría un tanto la atención si fueran tal cual preguntando por ellos. Ya habían pasado cuatro horas de camino, habían llegado a una pequeña aldea bajo el dominio del señor feudal del agua, un pequeño pueblo viejo, aparentemente tranquilo, de tradiciones antiguas y sin necesidad de depender de una aldea ninja.

Kakashi les mando parar, iban a pasar el resto del día en este lugar, lo primero que harían seria comer en un pequeño restaurante que se divisaba, y conseguir ropa del lugar para no llamar la atención durante su estancia en país. Cogerían todas sus armas, y las camuflarían en la ropa de manera que fueran imperceptibles y fáciles de sacar en caso de peligro, sus ropas ninjas las guardarían en el equipaje como pudieran y después él continuaría dando las instrucciones necesarias a sus pupilos.

Naruto, Sai y Sakura se dirigieron a comer mientras Kakashi intentaba buscar un sitio en el que conseguir la ropa.

- ¿qué van a pedir? - preguntó un amable señor de esos que tienen negocios familiares, son unos abuelos desvividos por sus nietos y llevan bien su humilde trabajo.

- hummm. no se déme ramen- dijo Naruto.

- perdona chico, pero de eso aquí no tenemos-

- déjelo es un tonto - dijo Sakura - pónganos el menú del día, cuatro, estamos esperando a alguien más, gracias-

- Naruto, es mejor que dejes hablar a Sakura - dijo Kakashi apareciendo de la nada.

-¡Sensei!, ¿por qué le tendría que hacer caso? ¿eh?-

- cambiando de tema, aquí tenéis la ropa, id a cambiaros, yo iré después-

-pues vamos, ne¿ Sakura-chan?-

-Na...RUTO- grito Sakura mientras le propinaba un buen puñetazo al diota ninja.

-que mala leche tiene- dijo Sai

los tres se dirigieron a ponerse la nueva ropa, cada unos abrió su bolsa y se encontró en ella kimonos cada uno de un color diferente. Se vistieron apresurados y escondieron las armas tal como les había dicho su sensei.

Cada uno salio de los aseos correspondientes, Sai y Naruto salieron primero, se miraron con cara de extrañados y comenzaron a hablar mientras se dirigían hacia la mesa.

Sai llevaba un yukata de color azul cielo con rayas horizontales en blanco que hacia destacar todavía mas su pálida piel y su oscuro cabello.

Naruto llevaba otro yukata este de color rojo y dibujos naranjas que hacia juego con una especie de bolso granate en el que llevaba las ropas suyas y las de sai además de las armas que no iban a necesitar en el momento.

Kakashi llevaba uno completamente gris, un poco mas oscuro que el color de su pelo, se había quitado la bandana ninja y en su lugar se había puesto una venda, a modo de parche, sino el sharingan activado acabaría derrotándole.

Sakura salio al fin del cuarto de baño, llevaba un precioso yukata haru verde con motivos en rosa que semejaban pétalos de la flor del cerezo como indicaba el nombre de Sakura, el vistoso kimono combinaba en su totalidad con su pelo rosa claro y sus ojos verde aguamarina, se había recogido el pelo en un moño con una pinza verde que también estaba en la bolsa, en la mano llevaba la bolsa con su ropa.

- pues mira la fea se ha arreglado, ahora estás normal- dijo Sai burlándose, como de costumbre de Sakura.

- gracias, Sai tú sigues tan idiota como siempre- dijo ella devolviéndole la jugada.

- ¡Sakura-chan! ¡estas preciosa!- dijo Naruto con un pequeño rubor sobre sus mejillas.

- si Naruto ya he pillado las bromas.-

- para una vez que creía no haber metido la pata- murmuró él

- ¿decías algo? - pregunto Sakura

- nada - dijo naruto disimulando

- la comida se está enfriando- dijo kakashi

-bueno pues a comer.- dijo Sai

-itadakimasu!!-

Después de comer y descansar un rato mientras daban un paseo por la villa, fueron al mimo restaurante en el que comieron, pidieron algo para beber y mientras Kakashi les explicaba paso a paso el plan que tenía ideado, lo primero seria que Sakura y Sai entraran en la villa juntos, porque a Naruto y a Kakashi los conocían demasiado bien, y aunque a Sakura la vieran con todo lo que había cambiado no la reconocerían y a Sai no lo podían conocer. Después se encontrarían con sus amigos en el punto acordado para darles la información que necesitan y seguir con esa información un plan nuevo.

-pues nosotros nos vamos - dijo Sakura

-vale- afirmó kakashi

A Sai y a Sakura le quedaba aproximadamente hora y media de viaje, iban completamente concentrados en la estrategia y en conseguir fácilmente la información. Corrían por un largo sendero que parecía no tener fin. A la hora divisaban ya una aldea a lo lejos, no se distinguía muy bien porque todavía quedaba media hora de viaje. A la media hora vieron el pueblo que estaban buscando, un pueblo ni muy pequeño ni muy grande, con casas envejecidas por el paso del tiempo y numerosas tabernas y restaurantes, se notaba que era una zona de paso.

Entraron con normalidad en el poblado y se dirigieron a la taberna que les había indicado Kakashi, donde podrían encontrar información sobre el paradero de los akatsuki o de directamente Sasuke Uchiha.

Abrieron la puerta, un bar oscuro no muy grande bastante viejo y desaliñado era lo que hallaron, en el aproximadamente unas 13 personas estaban sentadas conversando y tomando una copa, se acercaron a la barra de aquel supuesto bar, y se encontraron que una joven chica de cabellos naranjas atendía la barra, ella les dedico una sonrisa, se fijo en Sakura, luego en sai, se giró, miro un papel y les volvió a dar la cara.

- vosotros debéis de ser los chicos de Kakashi-

- com... si exactamente-

-aquí no podemos hablar, seguidme- dijo la pelirroja mientras salía de la barra y los conducía hacia una habitación de empleados por la que había una puerta de salida - ¡os dejo de encargados a los demás!

-bueno yo soy Sakura y el es Sai, somos los alumnos de Kakashi, creo que tienes algo para nosotros-

-si, aquí mismo esta.- dijo la chica quitando una sobre precintado blanco del bolsillo de su delantal - eso no es lo único que os tengo que decir.-

- ¿qué más tienes que decir?- pregunto sai

- dos cosas... los hombres de las capas negras con nubes rojas venían por aquí a menudo...-

-¿¡qué!?- dijeron Sai y Sakura a coro.

- sabíamos que se les vio por aquí pero así en un bar, tal cual... son impredecibles.- dijo Sakura

-¿cómo eran?- pregunto Sai que parecía únicamente dedicarse a interrogar a la muchacha.

-... no os puedo decir, no los llegue a ver, iban con un sombrero de paja y no se les veía casi la cara, solo se que uno llevaba una espada muy rara a la espalda, y que el otro era mas bajo que el primero.- dijo ella

- Uf... podía ser Kisame pero ... no sabemos cuantos akatsuki hay que lleven una espada...- dijo Sakura un tanto decepcionada.

-siento no seros de mas ayuda en eso- dijo ella mientras desviaba la mirada hacia el suelo - pero tengo que deciros una ultima cosa...cuando estuvieron aquí llevaban una especie de listado, con fotos de gente y unos nombres muy raros, y da la casualidad de que había esta foto - dice mientras quita del bolsillo una foto de su bolsillo- a lo mejor os vale de algo-

Sakura tomo entre sus manos una foto de dos muchachos, uno de unos 14 años de edad, de pelo negro y piel pálida que vestía ropa oscura y llevaba una bandana de la aldea de konoha y a su lado un niño de unos 6 años abrazado a la pierna del anterior como escondiéndose de la cámara, ambos llevaban el símbolo de la aldea de konoha aparte de el símbolo del clan uchiha, uno era claramente, era, era Sasuke uchiha, la mano de Sakura empezó a temblar, el otro era sin duda alguna aquel criminal sin sentimientos, desertor de Konoha que se había unido a Akatsuki, Uchiha Itachi, Sakura con el mismo temblor de antes, giro la foto, por detrás escrito "my little Brother", Sakura se llevo la foto a la nariz, desprendía el mismo olor que cualquier uchiha, era de itachi, ¿porque una foto de ellos de pequeños? y además con una frase tan dulce detrás, era imposible que se tratase del mismo, pero a la vez era imposible de que no se tratase de él.

Una de las cosas que nadie pensaría que estaría llevando esa persona, la misma persona de la que estamos hablando.

-muchas gracias por todo- dijo Sai.

-debemos de irnos ya.- añadió Sakura

- id con cuidado...- dijo la señorita

Los dos muchachos se reunieron con Kakashi y Naruto en el lugar exacto donde habían decidido encontrarse, le entregaron la carta a Kakashi, el cual la fue leyendo despacio y en voz alta, parando en todos los puntos y comas habidos y por haber. La carta decía así:

12 de enero

Valle de la catarata, parte norte, id armados.

Los Akatsuki están de misión en estas tierras, son cuatro en total y un ultimo aviso había cuatro personas mas aparte de ellos parecían enfrentados, eran tres hombres, y una mujer de pelo rojo.

- Se ve que han llegado antes que nosotros-. dijo Kakashi lamentando haber tenido tanta discreción y perder tiempo por culpa de esa cuestión.

- ¿a que te refieres sensei?- dijo Naruto

- tres hombres, una mujer de pelo rojo, sin duda el grupo de Sasuke, ya han llegado, y eso significa que los hermanos Uchiha ya se han encontrado por fin.-

- Uf ... situación delicada.- dijo Naruto

- Kakashi-sensei, yo también he estado investigando, y si mal no me equivoco uno de ellos Suigetsu de este mismo país- dijo Sakura

- exactamente, por lo cual estamos en desventaja- contesto su sensei

- sui-que?- dijo Naruto, que no estaba prestando mucha atención a la conversación

- Suigetsu, uno de los hermano Hozuki, el aprendiz justamente de nuestro antiguo conocido Zabuza-

- aparte de Haku tenia otro aprendiz... que tío- dijo Naruto

- idiota- dijo Sakura

- o sea que ese va con Sasuke ¿no?- dijo Naruto

Asintieron todos con la cabeza.

- vale pues a ese ¡habrá que advertirle de que esta vez Sasuke volverá!- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en los labios

-...Naruto...ya no es necesario que vuelva- dijo Sakura murmurando muy, muy bajo

- Sakura-chan ¿decías algo?-

- absolutamente nada- dijo Sakura mientras sonreía tristemente

- bueno pues falta un día para la cita que vamos a tener, será como una reunión familiar - dijo Kakashi

- ¿si con cuchillos y shurikens no sensei?-bromeó Sai

- bueno pasaremos esta noche en esta ciudad y mañana partiremos hacia allá, id mentalizados... a lo mejor no sale nadie con vida... vosotros sois los que decidís si queréis venir o no-. dijo Kakashi poniendo un tono serio de voz

- yo voy, ¡tengo que ver a mi viejo rival!- dijo Naruto con la euforia de un niño pequeño el día anterior a su cumpleaños.

Kakashi sonrió, bueno la verdad es que por culpa de la mascara no se pudo ver, pero se notó que había sonreído.

- yo voy, quiero cargarme a cierto chulito.- dijo sakura

Sai únicamente asintió

- ¡pues esta decidido! ¡Mañana lucharemos hasta el fin si hace falta!- dijo Naruto gritando

-¡ESO!- dijeron los demás al mismo tiempo.

Todos estaban muy animados, aunque su corazón temblaba a cada segundo que pasaba y se estremecía, solamente eran cuatro, no es que fueran precisamente débiles, pero allí se encontrarían cuatro asesinos de los mas buscados, dos Uchiha, y otros tres de los que apenas tenían información, como para no ser pesimista.


	4. Chapter 4

Buenas pues si gracias a dios en este capitulo sale itachi

Buenas pues si gracias a dios en este capitulo sale Itachi!! jejeje por cierto todo lo que valla entre paréntesis son aclaraciones y lo que vaya entre " ..." es lo que piensa el personaje OK? es que sino habrá confusiones, en este Cáp. También añado al team hebi, es que me encantan sobre todo Karin y Suigetsu son tan lindos. Bueno os lo dejo aquí! :

--

Tras casi 12 horas de descanso y relajación absoluta, nuestros ninjas se prepararon para el muy esperado encuentro, todos iban a estar ahí. Se vistieron con la ropa que solían llevar a diario, se armaron a mas no poder y salió cada uno de la respectiva habitación de la pequeña posada rústica en la que habían pasado la noche. Era demasiado temprano para partir y por esa razón se dirigieron al bar del día anterior para desayunar algo y coger fuerzas para el duro día que les esperaba. Desayunaron despacio, eran las 11, y solo tardarían unos 15 minutos en llegar a su destino.

En otro lugar del mismo poblado un grupo de ninjas formado por cuatro personas se acercaba a la zona del valle de la catarata a paso lento.

- ¡Sasuke! dile a esta pesada que se calle - dijo un ninja de pelo claro y dientes afilados.

- no se por que Sasuke necesitaría un inútil como tú, solo protestas y acabas con todo el agua - dijo Karin refunfuñando.

- bah (parecen dos niños pequeños)-

Esta era la típica escena en el equipo hebi, Karin una chica de pelo rojo oscuro, gafas negras y ojos rojos siempre discutía con Suigetsu el cual era muy peculiar, su pelo de un gris azulado brillaba como si estuviera mojado, sus dientes estaban afilados, y sus ojos grandes tenían un color casi blanquecino, llevaba consigo una grandiosa espada llamada Kubikiri Houcho que perteneciera a su antiguo sensei, Momochi Zabuza. Sasuke Uchiha continuaba con la aparente calma e hipocresía que se veía cuando todavía era del grupo siete, su pelo negro brillante y puntiagudo se había convertido en un poco mas largo, su cuerpo machacado a base de entrenamiento daba la imagen de un fuerte ninja, su cara continuaba exactamente igual, aunque ahora parecía todavía mas mayor de lo que era, su ropa abierta por el pecho el cual estaba recubierto por vendas, era de color blanco, negro y morado oscuro, además llevaba una capa atada en el cuello, a su espalda una vieja katana negra gastada por tanto esfuerzo desmedido. Con ellos también estaba un chico muy alto de cara seria y cuerpo fuerte, su pelo naranja estaba peinado en punta, y su cara desprendía un aire de tristeza, a este le llamaban Juugo y solía hablar con monosílabos, no era muy expresivo.

Estos cuatro misteriosos ninjas no se esperaban semejante visita sorpresa, en especial el Uchiha, que pensaba zanjar sus problemas familiares de una vez y para siempre.

Los otros cuatro ninjas estaban en el punto acordado, el silencio era rotundo en este grupo. Un grandullón, de piel azulada, y cara de pez se levantó, cogió una especie de espada envuelta en vendas y se dirigió contra un árbol, se puso enfrente de y lanzó su espada contra él, este se derrumbo destrozado por el golpe. El hombre acomodó su espada en la espalda, en el cinturón que llevaba como amarre. Se dirigió otra vez junto al grupo.

- Itachi, nos estamos aburriendo.- dijo el hombre pez con cara somnolienta.

- Kisame, no seas tan idiota, seguro que están al caer-. dijo uno de sus compañeros de voz sosegada y persuasiva. Su pelo negro, largo, liso como la seda estaba recogido en una coleta, su piel tenia un tono normal, ni muy claro ni muy oscuro, sus ojos dos brillantes negros miraban con indiferencia a su alrededor, aunque estos dos podían cambiar en un instante a un intenso rojo que influía miedo alo que le rodeaba, debajo de sus ojos, dos especies de marcas o ojeras, marcaban un poco su edad, su cara de detalles delicados y su mirada hacían de el una persona misteriosa y atractiva, parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas, ese mismo era Uchiha Itachi, la persona mas fría del mundo, que aparentemente no tenía sentimientos, no podía saber ni lo que era el dolor ni el amor, solo conocía la soledad, cosa imperceptible para él.

A su lado otros dos hombres con el mismo traje, uno tenia el cabello de color plateado tirando a blanco peinado todo hacia atrás, su piel pálida tenia el color de la nieve recién caída, sus ojos eran de un color rojo vino que tiraba cuanto mas a morado, llevaba un collar y su capa de akatsuki estaba abierta, dejando su pecho al descubierto, a su lado se encontraba un hombre de pelo rubio largo peinado en una coleta alta y dejando después un poco de pelo suelto, sus ojos muy rasgados eran de color azul claro y sus rasgos hacían que pareciese una mujer, igual que a Itachi, en las manos del rubio había dos bocas que usaba para realizar sus jutsus. Ninguno articuló una sola palabra ni hizo algún movimiento hasta que Kisame se empezó a impacientar y no paraba de moverse, el muchacho de pelo plateado se estaba empezando a enfadar. Pasaron cinco minutos más y no pudo contener su rabia.

- ¡quieres parar de una puñetera vez! ¡ni que te hubieran metido un bicho en la capa, joe! - dijo el chico de pelo blanco furioso.

- ya me parecía raro que Hidan no abriera la boca- dijo entre risas Kisame.

- anda Kisame para me estas mareando, ¿hum?- dijo el rubio

- Deidara tiene razón, parad.- les regaño Itachi con su acostumbrada voz tranquila e indiferente.

La espera se hacia eterna para unos, y para otros se hacia cada vez mas corta, el nuevo equipo siete ya había partido, estaban muy cerca de donde se encontraban los miembros de la misteriosa organización, caminaban a paso rápido, no, corrían, ya era la hora, les faltaba muy poco camino, pero no les convenía en absoluto que fueran ellos los que llegaran de primeros.

Mientras el equipo del desertor Sasuke Uchiha llegaba al punto acordado para la reunión, el grupo siete les alcanzó. Kakashi, que iba en cabeza, les ordenó parar, Naruto enseguida se dio cuenta de la presencia de su antiguo amigo, y quiso ir junto a él, pero Sakura le agarró la mano y le dijo " ¿de qué lado se supone que estas? ". Naruto giró la cabeza, miró hacia el grupo de Sasuke, con una mirada triste y nostálgica, volvió otra vez la mirada hacia su compañera de pelo rosa y le contesto a Sakura " en el ganador" Sakura y Naruto se miraron a los ojos durante unos instantes, sus miradas firmes y serias denotaban lo importante que era este asunto para ambos, había decidido comenzar de cero, renacer como un fénix de sus cenizas. Sakura quitó de su bolsillo la foto que había guardado y que supuestamente pertenecía al mayor de los Uchiha, la miró y se la enseño a su compañero y le dijo señalando a el niño mas pequeño de los dos que se hallaban en la foto " esta es la ultima vez que volverás a ver a este Sasuke" ... el silencio se hizo rotundo, Naruto asintió con la cabeza... y empezó el plan que había estado ideando su profesor durante años, no días... la verdad es que solamente habían sido dos míseras horas.

- Suigetsu...-

- aja?-

- bueno... pues si me pasara algo quiero que hagas algo en mi lugar ...- le dijo Sasuke.

- si tu crees que soy de fiar dímelo-

- quema mi cadáver...-

- Sasuke-san ... tal cosa no va a ocurrir y tranquilo, no dejare que los secretos de un antiguo prestigioso clan puedan ser desvelados así como así, es algo que cualquier ninja orgulloso de serlo haría- dijo Suigetsu con voz seria.

- sabes cada vez somos menos...-

- no entiendo -

- me refiero a los que continuamos como nosotros o como Itachi, lo desertores...-

-no te estarás arrepintiendo ¿verdad?-

- pero tú que dices!!- dijo Sasuke enfadado- yo cambie mi vida para poder tomar mi venganza y es algo de lo que nunca me arrepentiré.

- jeje, como eres-

- ah y por cierto...-

- si?-

- cuida de ella-

- ¿me lo estas pidiendo a mi? ... me parece que te equivocas de persona-

- en absoluto, se lo que sientes por ella.-

Sasuke y Suigetsu detuvieron su camino por un momento, Juugo y Karin continuaron... pasaron cinco minutos y se dieron cuenta.

- ¡Sasuke-sama!- llamo Karin desde lejos a Sasuke y a Suigetsu para que se apuraran, ella y Juugo se habían detenido a esperarles.

- con que ya te has dado cuenta...-

- se veía venir...-

-pero solo te nombra a tí y cuando se refiere a mi es para decirme que soy idiota... parecemos más enemigos que otra cosa...-

- jejeje- se rió Sasuke por lo bajo.

- ¿de que te ríes? ¿te hago gracia o que?-

- no es eso, ya me entenderás-

- lo dudo mucho, eres incomprensible-

-sois unos tardones, fijo que estabais hablando de cosas raras ¬¬- dijo Karin

- déjales están en la edad, vámonos Karin son unos hentais...- dijo Juugo.

-estáis trasgiversando todo... como siempre.-

-si Sasuke-sama lo dice... es cierto - dijo karin.

-si Sasukecin lo dice es cierto- dijo Suigetsu poniendo voz afeminada imitando a Karin.

-déjame en paz! decidle algo!-

-algo-

(más tarde) ya estaban todos... absolutamente todos...

- Itachi...-

- empecemos...- dijo el hermano mayor con un cara indiferente.- pero primero que salgan los otros invitados sorpresa ¿no?

-eing? Sasuke tu hermano delira tío...- dijo Suigetsu en voz baja.

- no si eso ya lo sabia-

- Sasuke te he oído-

-uyy que miedo, mira como tiemblo.-

La conversación se había convertido entre una pelea de frases entre ambos hermanos que les hacia parecer infantiles.

Kakashi y los suyos salieron del escondite. Sasuke fijó su mirada en el nuevo grupo que había aparecido, sus ojos abiertos como dos platos reflejaban su asombro.

- parece que tenemos visita... y de las buenas Itachi-san- dijo Deidara- así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro-.

- cierto...-

Los ninjas se prepararon para el combate, era evidente que lo iba a haber, Sasuke se había quedado estupefacto mirando a su antiguo equipo... ¿que hacían aquí? estaba muy claro lo que iban a hacer...


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno este es el siguiente capitulo

Bueno este es el siguiente capitulo!! espero que disfrutéis con el una cosa antes de que os lo deje:

(...): aclaraciones mías

"...": pensamientos del personaje

-...-: diálogos

: más tarde

ahí os lo dejo !:

--

Sasuke se había quedado completamente de piedra, su cara reflejaba una sorpresa muy grande, su cuerpo estático y rígido como una roca no se movería aunque lo empujaran, sus ojos abiertos como dos platos enfocaban su mirada hacia el grupo de personas que habían salido de la nada. Mientras, los demás no perdían de vista nada, el mas mínimo movimiento les hacía reaccionar... pero ¿quienes eran los enemigos ahora? esa era la pregunta que rondaba la mente de todos, menos la del peculiar petrificado personaje que continuaba con la misma expresión. Sakura se giró, miró a Sasuke, el cual les continuaba mirando, después desvió su mirada al mayor de los hermanos, el cual tenía posadas sus brillantes perlas rojas en ella. Sakura sintió un escalofrió recorriéndole la mayoritaria parte de su cuerpo, esa mirada gélida la estaba congelando por completo, ella intentó mantenerse firme, pero no podía volverle a mirar a los ojos, esos ojos escarlata que hipnotizan con o sin activar la técnica prohibida. Naruto miró a Kakashi-sensei, él que estaba observando la situación con detenimiento y pensando en lo que seria mejor y en lo que les llevaría a la derrota; en el grupo de asesinos nadie miraba a nadie, todos continuaban con la vista plantada en un objetivo o vigilando a los adversarios. Durante un buen rato hubo un gran silencio, muy incomodo concretamente, un silencio que marcaba cada vez mas la tensión que se hallaba por el aire, que flotaba como humo de cigarro entumeciendo el ambiente. De repente alguien se atrevió a romper el hielo:

- Bueno, no tenemos todo el día, o eso yo creo ¿no?- dijo Kakashi con la mítica voz graciosa que ponía cuando hablaba con gente conocida.

- vosotros...- - se puede saber que diablos estáis haciendo aquí?? si se puede saber??- dijo Sasuke con tono alarmado y enfurecido a la vez.

- la verdad es que nada, pero teníamos que venir.- dijo Sakura con voz fría y cortante, como diciéndole a Sasuke que callara y que empezara a pelear.

- ¿con que esas tenemos Haruno Sakura?- dijo Sasuke.

- pues la verdad es que si-

- ¿a qué habéis venido?-

- ¡a renacer!!- dijo Naruto

- baka!- Sakura le propinó un golpe en la cabeza a Naruto el cual se empezó a quejar.

- nada solo a decirte que a partir de ahora no nos interesa que vuelvas a la villa por que fueses nuestro amigo, pero si que tendremos que hacerlo de mala manera por ser un desertor, como a ti Uchiha Itachi- dijo Sakura.

-interesante- dijo Itachi

Itachi fijó cada vez mas la mirada en la muchacha, no había cambiado en absoluto en la forma de ser desde la ultima vez que se habían visto, pero ella había madurado tanto mental como físicamente, estaba mucho mas alta y su cara albergaba facciones mas adultas, pero sin dejar de lado la inocencia y dulzura característica de ella y claramente sin perder su belleza, esa hermosa cara que derramaba belleza, su corto pelo rosáceo como el cerezo y esos orbes verde cristalino y azulado que miraban con frialdad y ternura al mismo tiempo, que desprendían fuerza y fragilidad, que lo eran todo y que a la vez no eran nada; su sonrisa no lucía en este momento en su cara, pero él sabia muy bien que solía ser de una dulzura increíble y que en ella estaba impregnada la inocencia; sus labios finos y de color claro no estaban como en otras mujeres maquillados en exceso, mejor dicho ni si quiera estaban pintados; su esbelta y alta figura con su flaca cintura y esas piernas que parecían débiles pero podían propinar fuertes patadas, sus manos pálidas con las uñas pintadas de un color muy parecido al de los ojos.

Itachi desapareció por un momento, él fue el que dio el primer movimiento, del que casi todos se habían dado cuenta y empezó la lucha, era un todos contra todos? no se sabía

La ardua lucha había hecho que todos los ninjas se excitaran, la sangre se derramaba a cada momento, caía destilando por los cuerpos manchados de guerra y ambición de los luchadores, tiñendo sus pieles de carmesí, dejando manchas de rosas escarlatas en forma de heridas, algunas de las cuales eran tan profundas que podrían alcanzar hasta el alma. Sasuke e Itachi mantenían una lucha muy reñida, iban completamente igualados, las mismas heridas y sus maneras de provocar uno al otro, un combate que para muchos seria más psicológico que de otro tipo. Kisame estaba bastante entretenido con el antiguo pupilo de uno de los miembros de aquellos espadachines infernales del país del que procedían, Zabuza Momochi. Sakura estaba luchando contra Deidara con Sai, los cuales estaban recibiendo una paliza considerable y Naruto entretenía a Hidan como si fuera su juguete, a verdad es que ninguno estaba luchando en serio, Juugo se limitaba a observar con Karin.

Todos estaban desfallecidos, la lucha se hacía cada vez más pesada, Hidan seguía fresco como una rosa, por algo era inmortal pero Naruto estaba llegando a su limite, no podría continuar esquivándole y evitando que consiguiera su sangre. Suigetsu y Kisame continuaban luchando. Karin y Juugo continuaban mirando, Sakura y Sai continuaban distrayendo a deidara y sasuke e Itachi continuaban concentrados en su lucha... pero y Kakashi? este desde el momento en el que Itachi había echo el primer movimiento estaba ejerciendo el plan del equipo siete, un plan original y que pillaría a todos por sorpresa. Atraparía a los que no estaban haciendo nada hasta la fecha e intentaría parar los enfrentamientos.

Karin notó de repente una extraña presencia detrás de su cuerpo, una sombra que se movía entre las hierbas, pero se volvió a dar la vuelta y actuó como si nada, Juugo también se había percatado de que algo o alguien se hallaba detrás de ambos, pero tampoco hizo movimiento alguno. De repente se escuchó a lo lejos un grito. Suigetsu y Sasuke reconocieron la voz

- "esta tonta..." Suigetsu!-

- KKKAAARIN!- grito el muchacho de la espada-

- calla bobo, no puedes dejar tu pelea así como así.-

- cierto-

Sasuke y Suigetsu volvieron a sus respectivas peleas mientras dejaban el asunto de karin en manos de Juugo, el que al parecer también había desaparecido del lugar.

Mucho tiempo detrás todos estaban completamente agotados, Sasuke e Itachi continuaban con la igualada batalla, y los demás continuaban siendo los juguetes de los enemigos, mientras tanto Karin y Juugo habían sido capturados por la misteriosa sombra. Sakura estaba derrotada, no podía más, se dedicaba únicamente a esquivar los golpes del enemigo, tenía heridas bastante profundas producidas a causa de las explosiones artísticas de deidara el cual parecía estar empezando a aburrirse y a agotar sus recursos. Llegado un momento se hartó tanto que decidió ponerle fin por completo al juego y empezar a ser serios.

- me he divertido mucho pero voy a acabar con vosotros hum!-

- (respirando forzadamente) de que hablas parlanchín?- contesto Sai con saña

-hum... mejor acabo con vosotros con una gran explosión!-

- este está flipadísimo!- dijo Sakura- ¿y los demás que?¿que hay de tus compañeros?

- ellos ya se las apañaran- grito él.

Deidara cogió una gran cantidad de clay o como se llamara aquella extraña masa de la que hacia esas terroríficas obras de arte que acababan con un bang! y montones de color. Los miembros de Akatsuki se habían dado cuenta de lo que iba a hacer, estaban demasiado agotados y decidieron no detenerle así de una vez terminaba esta estupidez, pero sin embargo el hombre de hielo se quedo estático observando la escena dejando a su hermano detrás observando como se distraía, Sasuke se extrañó, Itachi nunca dejaría una lucha por semejante idiotez, pero eso a él no le importaba era la única oportunidad que tendría para recibir esa adorada venganza, se abalanzó contra su hermano con el chidori cargado al completo y le hizo una profunda herida en el vientre, el delgado torso cubierto por la capa de las nubes rojas se torno todavía mas negra de lo que era anteriormente con el destilar de la sangre por ella.

- sigh maldito hijo de...- Itachi desfalleció y callo al suelo.

- un buen ninja siempre debe vigilar su espalada.-

El ninja rubio que había estado preparando su técnica se dio cuenta de lo acontecido, y dejo de cargar el tiempo necesario para poder ejecutarla, se quedo observando la escena, y los demás miembros de Akatsuki se dieron cuenta también de ella y abandonaron sus respectivas batallas cogieron a Itachi y uno de ellos dijo:

- varias cosas antes de irnos, Uchiha, dudo que tu hermano pierda la vida con solo esto; kyubi volveremos a por ti después. Nos vemos ya ne!

Sasuke, sus antiguos compañeros y Suigetsu se habían quedado solos, solo faltaban Kakashi-sensei, Karin y Juugo. Todos los presentes en el campo donde se había luchado estaban agotados, se miraron y volvieron a entablar conversación:

-Sasuke, ahora no vamos a ser nosotros quienes te persigamos no haremos semejante ridiculez, hemos desistido, apartir de este mismo instante será un grupo de ninjas anbu lo suficientemente cualificado como para encontrarte, él que te perseguirá sin tregua y ellos te entregaran a Tsunade-sama sin ninguna piedad o compasión...- dijo Sakura fríamente.

- mejor para mi así no tengo estorbos del pasado en mi cabeza-

- pero que te quede bien claro, si nos llegamos a volver a encontrar te mataré con mis propias manos...-

Sakura, Naruto y Sai se fueron a donde se encontraba su sensei, el cual podían percibir por su chackra cerca de la zona de entrada al lago. Allí estaban Karin y Juugo atados contra un árbol vigilados por su sensei.

- chicos! que ha pasado??-

- Sasuke le atacó con el chidori a Itachi que estaba distraído y recibió una herida profunda y los de Akatsuki se lo llevaron y abandonaron el combate...-

-mejor... bueno dejemos a estos aquí que ya vendrán a por ellos los otros dos. Nosotros debemos regresar a la villa.-

Los cuatro ninjas de a hoja retomaron el camino de vuelta a la villa, sus heridas seguían como tatuajes en sus pieles, manchando la pureza, sin esas marcas de sangre nadie diría que fueran ninjas de los de alto rango, únicamente serian personas normales y corrientes que tenían una vida normal y que se divertían haciendo cosas cotidianas... pero eso no era lo cierto, sus manos estaban teñidas con sangre desde el principio, lo normal para ellos era la lucha y sus acciones y costumbres eran la guerra y la sangre.

--

Este capitulo no es el que más me guste, me ha costado bastante y he intentado omitir un poco (mucho XD) las escenas de lucha, gomen! no se me dan nada bien espero que os haya gustado de todas maneras!


	6. Chapter 6

bueno aquí os dejo lo siguiente, espero que sea mejor que el anterior (no estoy muy conforme con el TT)

bueno aquí os dejo lo siguiente, espero que sea mejor que el anterior (no estoy muy conforme con é TT)

(...): aclaciones mías

"...": pensamientos del personaje

-...-: dialogos

dejad reweis(o como diablos se escriba xD) por fis

--

-Sakura-chan, despierta, ya es de día... Sakura-chan... ¡Sakura-chan! Uf... No hay manera ;.- Naruto se acomodo al lado de Sakura que todavía seguía dormida.

- Naruto, déjala dormir, gastó mucha energía y tiene bastantes heridas, aunque sean superficiales siempre duelen ¿no?.- dijo Kakashi, el cual se hallaba enfrente de los dos muchachos que estaban sentados en la hierba mojada por el rocío.

Sakura yacía en el suelo, cubierta por una manta y llena de vendajes, su sereno rostro dibujaba una sonrisa adormecida, su pelo estaba todavía manchado de sangre y su ropa también, sus hermosas manos estaban llenas de cortes, y aquellas uñas pintadas de aguamarina estaba todas rotas y la mayoría perdiendo su color de los arañazos; el estado de la joven shinobi era deplorable, su ropa manchada y rota dejaba a veces al descubierto las vendas que cubrían las heridas tatuadas en su pálida piel. Sai también estaba desfallecido, junto con Sakura era él que se había echo más heridas, pero no eran nada importantes comparadas con las de la kunoichi, este estaba sentado en una roca un poco alejado del resto del grupo con el famoso cuaderno de dibujo y un lápiz en la mano, haciendo bocetos de una idea que se le había ocurrido de repente, por inspiración divina.

- hum... konichi wa, naruto.- dijo la hermosa muchacha de cabellos rosáceos.

- buenos días Sakura-chan! duermes más que una marmota.-

- jeje ... es que lo mío no es madrugar. -

Sakura se intentó levantar, consiguió poner firmes sus rodillas en el suelo, afincó las manos en la hierba y probó a impulsarse, las piernas le fallaron, Naruto la cogió por una mano pero ya estaba casi desplomada en el suelo, no podía hacer movimientos bruscos. Kakashi se acerco a lo lejos corriendo.

-Sakura! no te puedes levantar! ... que cabeza hueca... Naruto como la has dejado que se levantara?!.-

- sensei, no es nada, solo es que estoy ...- a Sakura no le dio tiempo a acabar la frase.

- que estas no se que no se cuanto, tienes en la pierna izquierda una fractura grave múltiple, el hombro dislocado, varias costillas rotas, numerosas contusiones, una herida profunda en la espalda, una quemadura en el brazo izquierdo y aun encima completamente llena de cortes y de rasguños de caerte al suelo... ¿ eso es estar bien?- dijo reprochándole su maestro.

- no ... pero Kakashi-sensei-

- ni pero ni pera. Además no tienes el chackra suficiente como para curarte, el camino es muy largo y tardaras unos días en recuperar la energía perdida; Sai esta también destrozado y como que siete días cargando Naruto y yo con ambos será la odisea mas estúpida y peligrosa de nuestras vidas... ¿continuo diciendo?-

-nop... p-pero- reclamó Sakura.

- Sakura-chan, hazle caso a Kakashi-sensei, lo único que necesitas es descanso... no es necesario volver a la villa, Tsunade lo entenderá.-

-humfp... no me quedara otra.-

- por cierto Sakura, vamos a volver al pueblo de antes, ellos ya no estarán por allá y menos en la condición de Itachi, tú espéranos aquí con el artista contemporáneo, que vamos a conseguir las cosas y os llevaremos a aquella posada y podréis descansar sin miedo alguno.-

Los dos ninjas se fueron, Sai continuaba adormilado, pero por un momento sakura dirigió su pensamiento a otra cosa, algo diferente... no alguien diferente, su mente pensaba en Itachi, únicamente en él, ese hombre de ojos fríos y aterradores, los cuales aumentaban su fascinación hacia él por momentos.

"Uchiha Itachi... ¿que será de él? también estaba herido... se lo tiene bien merecido, eso por desertar y matar a gente inocente, ojala desap... bueno ojala que este sufriendo ¬.¬."

Pero eso era lo que decía una parte de ella, la otra parte su otro yo le gritaba a voces: "ITACHI!". La sakura responsable, no quería admitir que sentía cierto tipo de atracción por el mayor de los Uchiha, sin embargo su doble personalidad lo admitía con simple naturalidad. Su mente estaba aturdida... no sabía que hacer... nada hasta que se acordó de una charla que había tenido con Ino hace mucho tiempo.

--Flash back (pues si ahorita un flash back que moderno XD)--

-Sakura...¿por qué no te echas un novio?- dijo la chica de cabellos de oro.

- ... Ino ¿desde cuando yo haría eso?...-

- no, es que desde que Sasuke se fue no haces mas que mirar a las hipnopias, decir ese chico es guapo pero no, y rechazar las propuestas de cita de numerosos pretendientes...¿pero es que no te das cuenta? te vas a quedar solterona y amargada...-

-mira que tu ya tengas a tu reemplazo de Sasuke, Sai, no significa que yo necesite uno ¿vale?, si, ya no me gusta Sasuke he de admitirlo, si siguiera enamorada de él seria idiota, pero no necesito nadie a mi lado, solo me basta con tener a mis amigos.-

-... sakura, ¡madura de una vez!, si estas deseando tener un chico a tu ladito, si cuando salimos todos juntos y por un casual están la parejita de Shikamaru y Temari te mueres de la envidia! tu también quieres tener uno admítelo.-

-... ya llegara su momento.-

- pues a este paso no vas a estar preparada para cuando llegue, no esperes a que alguien llame a tu puerta mujer de hielo, bah... ,mejor no malgasto mi labia contigo.-

--fin del flash back!--

-Sakura..., sakuraaaa, feaaa, gordaaa, tontaaaa-

- Sai ya te he escuchado la primera vez...-

-¿donde están Naruto-kun y Kakashi?-

- se fueron a la aldea de antes... no podemos irnos todavía...-

- que rollo-

Sai se levanto de su posición, cogió su libreta y sus útiles de dibujo, y se sentó enfrente a Sakura, esta se levanto del suelo y se sentó también, con mucha dificultad gimiendo de dolor, la herida de la espalda le estaba pasando factura.

- no te puedes levantar burra.-

- pues ahora no me voy a volver a acostar... sería peor.-

- bueno si.- dijo Sai, qué cogió la libreta, y un lápiz y empezó a hacer bocetos. Sakura acercó la mano a la libreta, para poder ver lo que hacia su compañero.

- no te muevas.- dijo sai.- que mala modelo eres...-

- ¿no me estarás dibujando a mi?-

- si ¿pasa algo?... no va a ser de mucha calidad siendo tu la retratada pero al menos es un recuerdo ¿no?-

- ... supongo que gracias...¿?-

- ¿por?-

- porque últimamente te estas portando mejor conmigo, fijo que si siguiéramos como al principio no me hubieras dibujado ni en sueños...- Sakura agachó un poco la cabeza.

- Uf... no me seas tonta, al fin y al cabo somos un grupo ¿no?, esto no es como Anbu, para trabajar mejor con tus compañeros has de comprenderles e intentar llevarte bien con ellos, cosa que estoy intentando hacer poco a poco, además en el fondo muy al fondo me caes bien -

- pero mira que eres falso.-

- no estoy siendo falso, es la verdad. ¿ amigos?-

- hummm...- dijo Sakura pensativa mirando a la mano que le tendía el gran artista que tenia delante.- amigos a medias- cogió y estrecho la mano de sai, el cual le devolvió el apretón.

- pues ahora te quedas quieta y me dejas terminar el dibujo. Y por favor sonríe, que no tienes atrofiados los músculos de la cara.-

- muy bien pues ahora mismo lo hago oh! grandioso dios de pintura!-

- calla y sonríe-

- vale -

Sai continuo retratando a la hermosa muchacha la cual mantenía la sonrisa dibujada y observaba al chico con detenimiento, cuando dibujaba tenia una expresión serena y feliz, la tranquilidad se percibía a su alrededor, e incluso daba sensación de majestuosidad poderío en la ciencia del arte, sus trazos finos y bien delimitados hacían de su composición una obra pura y etérea que se asemejaba mucho a la personalidad de la kunoichi de cabellos rosas, en el fondo de su dibujo un árbol del cerezo en flor tan precioso y grandioso como los que se pueden ver al natural, lógicamente ese árbol no estaba allí lo que demostraba la maestría de Sai con el lápiz.

A la hora aproximadamente aparecieron Naruto y Kakashi, los que encontraron a Sai y a Sakura tranquilos sentados enfrente uno del otro sin discutir.

-¡Sakuuuuura-chan!-

-okaeri - dijo Sakura sin moverse de la posición, mientras Sai daba las ultima pinceladas con una paleta colores en la mano y el pincel en la otra.

-¿se puede saber que hacéis?-

- ya está!- grito Sai

-kyaaa! bien!! a verlo Sai!-

Naruto y Kakashi se quedaron impresionados ante semejante obra de arte, era precioso, el artista Sai estaba muy satisfecho de su trabajo y Sakura estaba completamente fascinada por semejante cuadro. Lo más bonito y triste de la obra era que Sai dibujó a sakura tal y como se encontraba ahí, llena de heridas manchas de sangre y vendas, algo que contrastaba completamente con la sonrisa de la muchacha retratada y con el árbol de cerezo.


	7. Chapter 7

Bueno aquí el siguiente cap

Bueno aquí el siguiente cap. este lo subí un poco más pronto que los otros, es que he tenido un poco mas de tiempo , y si voy a integrar mas personajes y parejas jejeje ¿cuales quieren que ponga? diaganme ustedes su opinión a ver si aciertan xD

--

Después de aquella pequeña conciliación o más bien tregua, los cuatro compañeros fueron al pueblo en el que habían pasado la noche anterior al altercado. Sai no quería que nadie le llevara, decía que era lo suficientemente fuerte para aguantar un camino como ese, pero en realidad lo hacía por orgullo; Kakashi cogió a Sakura y la llevó en sus brazos, la verdad es que no le costaba en absoluto, no pesaba casi nada, además la fuerza de un shinobi no es comparable a la de un humano corriente; Sakura iba agarrada al pecho de su sensei, los movimientos bruscos le hacían daño... incluso sus propias respiraciones se lo hacían.

Una vez llegados a la posada, pidieron dos habitaciones: en una dormiría Sakura, aunque ellos tendrán otra llave para ayudarla y vigilarla, y Kakashi, Sai y Naruto dormirán en otra. Kakashi llevó a Sakura a su habitación, abrió la puerta y la sentó en un futon que había en el suelo con una almohada bastante cómoda y mullida, a su lado una bata blanca sosa de esas que te dan cuando estas ingresado en un hospital. Kakashi ayudó a Sakura a desvestirse ( no penseis MAL , en este fic solo la esta ayudando pobrecita que esta toda malita!, y lleva ropa interior y vendas por debajo!) dejando al descubierto todas las heridas de su piel, la maya ninja dejaba ver las vendas blancas con manchas de color carmesí por detrás. Kakashi quitó la venda que rodeaba la espalda de Sakura, al quitársela se encontró con el pésimo estado de la herida, se había vuelto a abrir y la sangre se derramaba sobre las vendas que caían sobre el futon impidiendo así que este se manchara. Sakura gimió de dolor la herida era muy profunda y estaba abierta, cosa no muy beneficiosa para ella, y aun no había recuperado la energía perdida. Su maestro le extendió una especie de ungüento curativo que le ayudaría a la regeneración y cicatrización de la piel y cubrió otra vez toda su espalda con vendas nuevas después le ayudó a ponerse la bata blanca y le dejo allí dos pomadas para que se echara en las heridas y en la quemadura de la mano.

- Sakura... no te fuerces a ti misma ¿vale?- dijo su sensei con cara de preocupación.

- tranquilo Kakashi-sensei, no os preocupéis tanto por mi, por esto no voy a morirme.-

- más te vale.- Kakashi salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Sakura que estaba recostada se levantó y se quedo sentada, sus heridas escocían y la herida de la espalda le dolía a raudales, pero tenía que ir aprendiendo a aguantar el dolor, a acostumbrar su cuerpo para la tortura. Se agarró las piernas y fue quitando uno a uno los vendajes que las cubrían, las heridas seguían ahí y su pierna continuaba rota, a este paso tardaría siglos en curársele; intentó concentrar chackra en la mano, pero ni siquiera salió una gota, ni un índice de que estaba recobrando la energía. De sus ojos cayeron dos enormes perlas que se iban mezclando con la sangre de sus heridas en las piernas, las lagrimas se seguían derramando por su hermoso rostro, sus ojos enturbiados empezaron a llamar con desesperación a sus seres queridos...

" Sasuke... Naruto ... Kakashi-sensei... Ino ... Sai ... ¿por qué soy tan débil? ¿por qué me derrumbo por una tontería? ¿por qué con un solo golpe desfallezco y caigo? Soy desastrosa, no merezco tener ni un nombre... si al menos pudiera ser como él, no sentir nada, que mis ojos fueran tan fríos como el hielo y se forjara en mi cara esa sonrisa cínica que te congela por dentro... ¿por qué soy tan penosa? ¿por qué no doy echo nada bien? ¿puedes contestarme? tú, el dios de la frialdad, si tú, aquel que me dirigió la mirada mas penetrante de mi vida, él que me quito las palabras con solo observar su presencia... ¿me puedes responder?... ¿puedes decirme por qué quiero que ahora mismo este aquí conmigo el asesino más peligroso de toda mi villa? ¿por qué quiero que este a mi lado esa mirada dura y vacía como un iceberg? ¿por qué quiero cambiar y ser como tú y no sentir el dolor? ¿por qué me atraes tantísimo?... todas estas tonterías que rondan mi mente y que nunca voy a preguntarte, porque la siguiente vez tendré que intentar matarte si no lo haces tu antes...

no comprendo nada de lo que me esta pasando."

Sakura volvió a cubrir sus piernas con las vendas y calló desfallecida sobre su cómoda almohada.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar un grupo de criminales estaba reunido tratando un asunto de suma importancia.

- Itachi-san no esta en condiciones para ir a ninguna parte... es mejor que yo me quede con él en el pueblo de antes, y que los demás partáis a junto Pein-sama.- dijo una muchacha vestida con una capa de akatsuki.

- joder... odio a este tío, él tiene que quedarse reposando... ¿no lo podemos ofrecer de una maldita vez como sacrificio a Jashin-sama?- propuso Hidan

- definitivamente no hum.- dijo Deidara- Itachi-kun es demasiado guapo para ofrecerlo a ese dios tuyo de las narices, estoy a favor de la opción de Konan.-

- pues así quedamos, Konan te confiamos a Itachi-san durante un tiempo, volveremos con noticias del líder cuanto antes...-

- cuidaros e id a verle.-

- le daremos saludos de tu parte Konan-chan (que raro suena).- dijo Deidara mientras se alejaba.

Itachi estaba tendido en el suelo bañado en sangre, lleno de vendas en su pecho, pero la herida continuaba sangrando, toda esa sangre mojaba su ropa tornándola en un color mucho más oscuro. Konan cogió a itachi, el cual estaba inconsciente y le quito la venda, le hizo una especie de primera cura y le volvió a poner una venda limpia, le puso su capa y agarró la capa de Akatsuki manchada de sangre, y partió hacia el poblado en el que habían estado combatiendo con el hermanito pequeño de Itachi.

-clinck, clinck- se abre la puerta de una posada

- ¿por favor no tendrán una habitación para dos?-

- si justamente queda una, tome la llave, se paga al final de su estancia.-dijo la dependienta, una anciana con cara de buena gente.- tercera puerta a la izquierda.-

- muy bien eso no será un problema.- Konan cogió rápidamente la llave y se dirigió a la habitación que le había indicado la mujer.

Abrió la puerta y encontró dos camas y un futon tendido en el suelo, Konan extendió la capa de akatsuki de Itachi en una de las camas, y tendió al hombre herido encima de ella; le quitó la malla ninja y las vendas y dejo la herida as descubierto, Itachi que todavía estaba inconsciente gimió de dolor, la herida era muy profunda, y sangraba a borbotones, su pecho tenía un agujero del tamaño de una cereza aproximadamente, pero la profundidad de la herida era increíble, Sasuke le había atravesado con su mano. Konan en un intento de cesar la hemorragia le abrió todavía mas la herida, su estado era crítico y delicado. Itachi tomó consciencia y abrió los ojos, se medio levanto de donde estaba acostado y comenzó a vislumbrar lo que se hallaba a su alrededor.

- ... ¿Ko-konan?, que ha pasad-o- dijo un Itachi muy malherido y con cara de sufrimiento.- ah... ya me acuerdo... el idiota de.-

- ¡Itachi-san! no se debe forzar a si mismo, la herida que su hermano le ha hecho es muy profunda y delicada, necesitaríamos a un ninja médico, porque la herida no cesa de sangrar- le dijo la mujer de pelo azul al derrotado hombre, que se hallaba perdiendo la sangre de su cuerpo como el agua emana de un manantial.

- ah... ¿esto?- Itachi se tocó la herida y metió los dedos en ella para comprobar lo profunda que era, lo que le hizo estremecerse de dolor.

- ¡Itachi-san!-

-shhh ... tranquila- Itachi se llevó la mano manchada de sangre a su pecho y cubrió con la palma extendida la herida y a continuación esta empezó a desprender chackra. La hemorragia había parado poco a poco.

- ... Itachi-san.- dijo Konan con tono de voz preocupado y triste.- no debe gastar su energía, si no será peor.-

- esto no es la muerte de nadie, además si no lo hubiera echo hubiera muerto desangrado, algo poco digno de mí.- dijo Itachi mientras se intentaba volver a acostar.

- Itachi-san, yo me marcharé dentro de un poco, voy a recoger la información que me traerá Kisame-san y de paso darle el parte de tu herida a Pein-sama.-

- dile a Pein, que esto no es nada.-

-muy bien, me marcho.-

- sayonara.-

La hermosa mujer se marchó de la habitación, sus cabellos azules estaban recogidos en un moño y su pálida piel continuaba manchada por la sangre de itachi, sus ojos parecían dos piedras de cristal azules que romperían en un llanto en cualquier momento, la tristeza siempre estaba presente en ellas, menos cuando estaba con él, ese que le hacia llenarse de ledicia al elegir ese camino.

Itachi se giró con bastante dificultad y dolor y se acostó, y volvió a recordar en todo lo que había pasado en aquella pelea, cuando aparecieron ellos, y el grupo del chico Hatake. El grupo de ella, de repente le vino a la mente el momento en el que la estaba mirando fijamente, cuando recorría centímetro a centímetro de su ser con la mirada, era una chica un tanto extraña pero muy hermosa, con un carácter muy fuerte pero frágil igual que su cuerpo y todo su ser, pareciese una de esas bonitas flores que solo florecen una vez por primavera y al terminar se marchitan y se le caen los pétalos terminando así su vida, una corta vida; una vida simplemente diferente a la suya, ¿sería eso lo que le llamaba la atención de ella? ¿ o sería todo lo que había cambiado desde que la había visto por ultima vez?.

" la próxima vez que la vea veremos que pensaré, al fin y al cabo es una mujer como otra cualquiera ¿no?, no tiene nada de especial, hay que reconocer que es hermosa pero eso puede serlo cualquier mujer,... bueno no, pero yo puedo tener a cualquier mujer ¿no?... pero nunca siento nada por ellas, solo es algo por la naturaleza del ser humano, no puede existir eso que llaman amor en mi corazón, el amor es para débiles, si miro con amor a alguien que a lo mejor algún día tengo que matar será una perdida de tiempo y de paciencia...

pero ¿por qué quiero volver a verla?"


	8. Chapter 8

Bueno aquí va el capitulo 8 ( se me esta haciendo un poco largo no creéis?) esperemos que os guste!

(...): aclaraciones míaas  
_**"...": pensamientos del personaje**  
_-...-: diálogos  
dejad reviews por fis

--

Sakura despertó de su letargo, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente vislumbrando las primeras luces del día, serían aproximadamente las diez de la mañana, la joven muchacha se destapó lentamente, se sentó sobre su futon y miro a su alrededor; en los días anteriores el dolor era tan intenso que no le había dado tiempo ni a fijarse donde estaba o como era el sitio en el cual se hallaba; una habitación tradicional con una puerta occidental y un gran armario era lo que se podía ver, después giro la cabeza y vio otras puertas, correderas en este caso, que parecían llevar al exterior. Sakura se arrodilló con menos dolor que el día anterior e intentó abrir las puertas que se encontraban detrás de ella, estaban bastante cerca por lo que le fue muy sencillo hacerlo, cuando abrió la puerta lo que se encontró fue con un enorme pasillo de madera al aire libre, más bien dicho una alargada terraza como una alfombra roja de las celebridades que recorría bordeando el edificio en el que estaba. Se volvió a sentar en su futon y admiró el paisaje enfrente al cual se hallaba, era muy hermoso, una especie de estanque rodeado por maderas para que la gente se pudiera sentar y unos cuantos árboles con bancos debajo a su alrededor, las flores de tonos malvas y azules estaban en pleno apogeo de su esplendor, era un lugar espacioso y hermoso, un paraíso dentro de un edificio, simplemente un jardín interior no techado, una especie de plaza rodeada de edificios.

De repente se oyó el giro de una llave y se abrió la otra puerta.

- ¡Sakura-chan! ¡muy buenos días! ¿¡qué tal sigues te duele algo!?- dijo el ninja rubio todo nervioso, derrochaba energía por las mañanas.

-buenos días fea.- dijo Sai con una sonrisa en la cara.

- yo también te quiero Sai.-

- Kakashi-sensei no ha podido venir porque... se ha quedado dormido... ya le conoces ; - dijo Naruto con cara de decepción.

- si es mas tonto que la una (y ahora la mítica foto en la que sale Kakashi estornudando XD, le pitan los oídos).- dijo Sakura

- déjale el es así , veníamos a saber que tal sigues... y a quitarte la venda de la espalda y cambiarla, encargo del Sensei!-

- ¿tiene que ser ahora?-

Naruto y Sai asintieron con la cabeza. Sai cerró la puerta que llevaba al hermoso jardín exterior. Sakura se sintió un poco más deprimida cuando dejo de poder ver aquel apaciguador paisaje. Sakura se sentó de manera que estaba dándole la espalda a los dos muchachos y se quitó la camiseta dejando su espalda cubierta por la malla ninja y todas las vendas que rodeaban su torso, Sai que tenía más experiencia con las técnicas medicas y las curas le fue retirando poco a poco la venda a Sakura y cuando se la había terminado de quitar le indicó a Sakura que se acostara boca abajo en el futon. Naruto y Sai vieron con todo detalle su herida, la hemorragia había cesado y parecía que la herida había mejorado bastante con respecto al día anterior pero de todas maneras... la herida continuaba abierta.

- Sakura... ¿a tí te duele?- preguntó Sai.

- ¿a qué te refieres exactamente? - le contestó ella con otra pregunta.

- voy a ser claro la herida sigue abierta, la hemorragia ha cesado ... pero la herida ya debería estar medio cicatrizada... porque el ungüento que te aplico el otro día Kakashi estaba hecho por Tsunade-sama explícitamente para la regeneración rápida de la carne y la piel, es decir como su técnica.-

- es decir que aquí va algo mal ¿no?- pregunto Naruto.

- exactamente...- Sakura intentó acumular chackra en su mano pero únicamente salía un pequeño chorro y duro unos pocos segundos- hace más de dos días que ya habría recuperado mi chackra en condiciones normales, pero con estas heridas ayer ya debería tener una cantidad de chackra considerable, y no tengo nada, pero nada de nada.-

- Uf... esperemos a ver que dice Kakashi.-

- Ok.-

Sai abandonó la habitación, cerró la puerta tras de sí, Naruto se sentó en el suelo de madera al lado de Sakura, la cual continuaba en la misma posición y con la herida al descubierto.

- Sakura-chan...- dijo Naruto casi susurrando.

- ¿decías algo Naruto?-

-gomen... no te pude ayudar...-

- tú no tienes la culpa de que yo este en este estado Naruto, la única culpable aquí soy yo por ser débil, no di la talla y así es como lo estoy pagando es patético ¿no?... si al menos no sintiera toda esta impotencia.-

- Sakura-chan... no deberías pensar que eres inútil o patética... al contrario o aunque te parezca una idiotez, eres muy fuerte, porque Sasuke te abandonó, bueno nos abandonó y no pudiste hacer nada y mira, aunque te viniste abajo luchaste contra la depresión y abriste los ojos a la realidad ... somos ninjas y nuestro destino es la lucha ¿estas segura de que tú es lo que quieres?-

- más que nunca.-

- pues ahí ya tienes tu repuesta.-

Entre toda esta conversación aparecieron Sai y su Sensei el cual estaba vestido ya, pero no llevaba la bandana cubriéndole el ojo, la

llevaba en la mano.

- Sakura, acumula chackra en la mano izquierda de Sai y que Sai haga lo mismo en tu mano izquierda.-

- Ok.-

Sakura intentaba concentrar chackra como fuera, pero ni una gota salía o emitía su cuerpo, al contrario que Sai el cual estaba empezando a acumular una pequeña cantidad, Kakashi les observaba mirando únicamente a través de su pupila roja y mientras Naruto miraba sentado lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- ... Sakura esto no tiene muy buena pinta- dijo Kakashi con tono de preocupación.- te daré de plazo tres días y averiguaremos si tu chackra ha aumentado o no... si no tendré que pedirle a Tsunad... - Kakashi no pudo terminar la frase.

- ¡no!, por favor no le digas nada de esto a Tsunade-sama todavía, espera! y si ves que no me recupero buscamos un medico, pero

Tsunade-sama no... ya le he causado demasiadas molestias.-

- vale como tu quieras Sakura, pero yo creo que a Tsunade no le estas causando ninguna molestia, eres como una hermanita para ella.-

-ya... demo...-

- bueno nosotros nos vamos... tenemos que hacer una pequeña misión antes de volver así que no te preocupes estaremos todos bien, volveremos mañana!-

-cuidaos... Sai cuida de ellos...-

- no se fía de ti sensei- dijo Naruto bromeando con Kakashi, tratando de animar a Sakura.

- nop TT-

-jejejeje - se rió Sakura con mucha dulzura haciendo que se olvidara por completo de sus heridas varias. Los tres hombres salieron y Sakura volvió a la cruda realidad, la herida ,ya vendada anteriormente por Sai, continuaba ahí. Sakura se intentó poner en pie, se caía cada vez que parecía lograrlo pero tras muchos intentos dolorosos y fuerza de voluntad lo consiguió y se dirigió a abrir la puerta que llevaba a aquel paraíso. Pero se recordó de algo, avanzó a donde se hallaba su ropa y con ello todas sus pertenencias y quitó la foto de los hermanos Uchiha, estaba manchada por sangre, cogió y la metió en el bolsillo de la bata blanca y continuó su camino hacia el maravilloso jardín.

Mientras el misterioso hombre de ojos rojos continuaba sumergido en sus pensamientos...

_**" ... mi hermano es tonto, definitivamente lo es... mira que dudar de mi poder... del suyo propio... Uf no le entiendo en absoluto, dejó al chico Kyubi y su mejor amigo y a la muchacha del pelo rosa por irse con esa sucia serpiente ¿todo por conseguir venganza?, no fastidies... si lo hubieses echo por tu propia cuenta lo hubieses hecho incluso mejor. Me duele, por primera vez algo me duele, pero no solo me duele físicamente, estoy vacío, roto parezco una cobertura de hielo, ¿por qué todos están felices y contentos y en amor y paz mientas yo un vil asesino no estoy alegre con la sangre que derramo? ¿tú me aceptarías? pero que digo, ¡si ni siquiera la conozco casi!**_

_**parezco tonto..."**_

Itachi se sentó en la cama y se levantño, no tuvo mucho problema por que su herida era en el pecho y aunque le costaba caminar y sentía dolor, el era capaz de aguantarlo; se levantó y fue hacia la entrada, donde leyó un cartel que ponía "jardín interior".


	9. Chapter 9

El capitulo 9

El capitulo 9!! Al fin algo de itasaku propiamente dicho XD. Lo siento por haberos echo esperar pero ahora va a haber más! Jejeje bueno espero que os guste.

-

(...): aclaraciones mías  
_**"...": pensamientos del personaje**  
_-...-: diálogos  
dejad reviews por fis

--

_**"me aburro, ¿por qué tengo que estar aquí cubierta de vendas sentada en un hermoso jardín sin poder hacer nada mas que mirar al frente aburrida? esto es peor que estar en la habitación... no comprendo para que demonios salí si quiera."**_

Sakura murmuraba aburrida y a la par cabreada un sin fin de palabras inteligibles para las personas ajenas a su mundo, estaba completamente encerrada en su bola de cristal pensando en sus cosas.

- ¡TONTA! ... si eso... tonta heridas... débil - las palabras que ella inconscientemente decía en voz alta se podían relacionar con facilidad.

Mientras el hombre de cabello largo y ojos misteriosos continuaba andando hacia el jardín pensaba en sus cosas, camina con paso firme y seguro pero veces su pierna cedía por el dolor y se notaba un ligero coged. Abrió la puerta y entro en el jardín interior. No había nadie (o al menos es lo que el piensa XD), además sus fuerzas estaban tan agotadas que ya no era capaz de percibir la presencia de un gato que estuviera sentado en su cabeza. Su herida le dolía mucho, por no decir que era el dolor mas fuerte que el impasible ninja había sufrido en su vida. Siguió caminando y se sentó en el borde de la terraza que bordeaba el edificio. Y volvió a sumergirse en su pensamiento.

Sakura estaba sentada en uno de los bancos de detrás del gran árbol de enfrente al pequeño estanque, de manera que si se estuviese en la puerta de entrada no se la vería pero si se entrara directamente de las habitaciones si. No podría andar quieta y no hacia mas que mirar hacia enfrente, había dejado la mente en blanco, de repente salio de su trance y se levanto con cuidado para intentar, en vano, que el dolor se hiciera cada vez menor; camino y se subió a la tarima quedándose parada durante unos minutos enfrente a la puerta que conducía hasta su habitación, notaba una mirada que la perseguía a lo lejos por su espalda, se giro, y consiguió entrever a un hombre de piel pálida pelo negro en una coleta y ropas oscuras y fúnebres con la mirada mas fría que se podría imaginar y la sonrisa falsa cínica que solía adaptar.

-IT- ¿itachi?... perfecto Sakura ahora tienes alucinaciones, lo que te faltaba.-

El mayor de los hermanos Uchiha la reconoció nada mas dar el primer paso, su pelo rosa corto y ondulado al viento la piel e porcelana frágil y ese cuerpo alto esbelto y delgado que ella tenia; pero cuando la joven giro la cara se quedo impresionado, su cara no mostraba la jovialidad, inocencia e intento de seriedad que tenia unos días atrás, sino que reflejaba el dolor y la tortura psicológica que estaba sufriendo la muchacha en ese momento.

Sakura abrió la puerta que llevaba a su habitación entro y sin darse la vuelta para ver si su "alucinación" continuaba allí la cerró. Se sentó con dificultad sobre el futon y se puso a mirar a la puerta, como deseando que esa supuesta alucinación entrara por la puerta y le arrastrar con ella al otro mundo. Las lágrimas volvieron a manchar el triste rostro de la chica.

Itachi se quedó paralizado ¿qué hacía ella en un sitio como ese? ¿No tendrían que haber regresado ya a Konoha? ¿ y porque precisamente ella?. Itachi se levanto con cuidado, acercándose a la puerta de fino papel que conducía a la habitación en la que ella había entrado. Se apoyó en esta, y dejo que todo el peso de su cuerpo cayera haciéndolo deslizar por la puerta como si se hubiera caído desmallado. Itachi estaba oyendo los sollozos y llantos de la hermosa joven de cabellos de color rosa claro, la cual decía que era una debilucha, que veía cosas que no eran y no aguantaba estar sola ni un solo instante. Itachi se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se sentó apoyado en la puerta con su espalda para poder oír las palabras de la kunoichi. Ella, al otro lado de ese tapiz transparente que dejaba que atravesaran sus pensamientos y sentimientos, empezó a llamar a muchas personas, menciono el nombre de Naruto, Kakashi, Ino,... y de repente Itachi escucho el suyo: ¿porque le estaba llamando esa cría cuando el fue uno de los culpables de que estuviera en esa situación? ¿que le quería?

**_" no entiendo a las personas, les hacen daño y se levantan volviendo a cometer el mismo error."_**pensó Itachi al mismo tiempo que se le humedecían los ojos. Rápidamente dando se cuenta de el hecho anterior se froto los ojos con las manos impidiendo que brotaran unas pequeñas perlas cristalinas de ellos y continuo pensando, una ínfima parte de su ser queria abrir la puerta, entrar corriendo en la habitación y abrazarla, pero la otra le reprochaba que el sentimiento de pena o compasión era para débiles e incluso más el amor.

Era indescriptible, que uno de los ninjas mas sanguinarios, fríos y indiferentes de la época empezara a sentir ahora, después de matar a miles de personas, amor, compasión o pena. Era deplorable, penoso... era algo que incluso a el le daba arcadas.

Sakura continuaba hablando entre llantos, lloros y sollozos, llamando a sus seres queridos tanto por la palabra como por el corazón , llamando a aquel que la estaba hipnotizando cada vez mas sin que interviniera en el proceso para nada. El llanto fue a mas convirtiéndose casi en una forma de remitir el dolor de su alma y de su cuerpo al mundo exterior... nadie la oía, nadie venia en su auxilio. se agachó golpeando el piso con sus manos desnudas y llenas de heridas, de la fuerza de los golpe que daba se iba clavando lentamente las uñas rotas en su dañada carne, haciendo que la sabana blanca como la niebla nocturna del futon se tiñera con manchas de flores escarlatas. De repente su pierna rota le pidió un alto en sus bruscos movimientos haciendo que gimiera de dolor. Todo era insufrible.

Itachi escuchaba el trágico monologo de tristeza y heridas desde el otro lado de la puerta, la impotencia que le daba ser un ninja asesino y renegado y querer ayudar a aquella muchacha era la suficiente como para quedarse allí quieto, escuchando lo que pasaba dentro de la habitación, sin entrar a ayudarla.

Pasaron aproximadamente unos diez minutos y Sakura cayó rendida, el dolor continuaba siendo insufrible, pero su mente no daba más, le pedía una pausa. Durante un corto periodo de tiempo no se volvió a oír nada, lo que le pareció extraño a Itachi.

Se levantó de la posición en la que estaba sin hacer ruido y abrió la puerta de la habitación de la muchacha, no sin ante asegurarse de que nadie le observaba. Lentamente movió la puerta, para que la muchacha no se diera cuenta. Cuando vio la escena se quedo un poco aliviado y triste a la vez. Sakura estaba durmiendo, desfallecida por el cansancio rodeada de sangre y con las manos completamente teñidas del vino rojo de la vida con las grietas de tamaño considerable. Se había clavado las uñas como cuando se arranca un trozo de plastilina con una moneda. Itachi, sin hacer ruido se sentó a su lado y la acomodó bien en su futon, él sabía que ella no se iba a despertar, y cogió unas gasas que vio a mano y le limpió las manos dejando únicamente las heridas, no se las vendó porque continuaban sangrando a poquitos. Itachi se arrodilló enfrente a la muchacha, y le peinó el pelo que tenia completamente desordenado, a continuación paso su mano por su palido rostro tocando sus labios de tacto aterciopelado.

" a lo mejor sino no fuera quien fuese tendría una oportunidad contigo princesa" dijo en un susurro al oído de la joven.

Itachi se levanto, volteo una ultima mirada hacia el lugar donde se encontraba ella acostada y salió de la habitación, cerrando con delicadeza la puerta tras de si.

Sakura no se dio cuenta de que el hombre con el que había estado soñando estuvo con ella en la habitacion, curandole las manos y mirandola con dulzura.


	10. Chapter 10

buenasss! ya el capitulo 10 estimo que tendrá unos quince o por ahí jeje bueno en este voy a incluir bastante itasaku por fin!- (´A) bueno lo de siempre:

(...): aclaraciones míaas  
_**"...": pensamientos del personaje**  
_-...-: diálogos  
dejad reviews por fis

--

- Sakura...-

Itachi, se volvió rápidamente a su aposento, no podía creer lo que acaba de decir ni de sentir, no le cabía en la mente, esos labios tan perfectos... tenía unas ansias de besarlos que no pertenecían a este mundo, "_**a lo mejor sino no fuera quien fuese, tendría una oportunidad contigo princesa**_", eso es lo que acababa de decir, el sabía muy bien que ella no la había oído, pero eso nunca hubiera salido de la boca del Uchiha en otras circunstancias, era algo extraño, una sensación muy calida y agradable invadió su cuerpo en el momento en el cual acarició su cabello y su rostro, tocando sus carnosos labios de tacto aterciopelado con suavidad, deseándose perder en ellos en la mínima ocasión. La deseaba, ¿por que no lo iba a admitir? su perfume, su cuerpo, sus ojos, sus labios, su piel, su cabello, todo en ella era precioso y frágil, todo le llamaba la atención, todo le incitaba a desearlo, a poder poseerlo y que fuera correspondido. El mayor de los Uchiha entró en la habitación y se acostó rápidamente en una de las camas, la herida no le importaba absolutamente nada en ese momento, el único pensamiento que se podía hallar ahora en su mente tenia nombre y apellidos, y se llamaba Haruno Sakura.

--

-Kakashi... ¿crees que hicimos bien en dejar allí a Sakura?- pregunto Sai con cierto aire de preocupación.

-acaso ¿la van a raptar?-

-no...pero.-

-pero ¿que?, mira que estáis raros hoy ambos.-

-no pero...-

-Naruto dile algo!-

-no tengo nada que decir estoy de acuerdo.-

- sois de lo que no hay... ya habéis oído lo que dijo antes Tsunade-sama...-

Flash back!--00000000000

- Me da igual lo que pase deje de pasar Tsunade obaa-chan! Sakura no esta en buenas condiciones deberíamos traerla y ...-

- NARUTO! ¡¿te crees que no estoy preocupada?! Sakura es como una hermana, no como una HIJA( recalcando esa palabra) para mi, no hay que tomar su situación a la ligera, pero yo confío en ella. Si es cierto lo que le dijo a Kakashi en tres días estará bien, en tres días regresareis, y si ella no se llegase a recuperar iría yo misma a traerla y a curarla...-

- ¡pero Tsunade-sama!, su obligación e quedaos e aquí-

-Shizune, no quiero que nadie mas preciado para mi muera sin que yo pueda ayudarle, no me permitiría fallarle a Sakura, no a ella.-

-Tsunade-sama...-

- en tres días os quiero ver de regreso... si no en tres días partiré yo personalmente.-

Fin del flash back!--00000000000

Sakura se estaba despertando lentamente, había dormido sobre aproximadamente unas dos horas. Miró a sus manos, ¿y la sangre?, las heridas estaban , las marcas de sus uñas afincadas en su piel, pero debería haber sangre seca en sus manos... cosa que no se veía por ningún lado. **_"Será que habrán venido los chicos y me verían así y me limpiaron las manos..."_** pensó ella. Se sentó, levantando las sabanas lentamente, y fue recordando y ordenando sus pensamientos... hasta que llegó a un punto...

- Itachi-

¿No podía ... había, no era imposible... pero podría haber sido él? Miró a su alrededor como intentando buscar desesperadamente una prueba fehaciente de que si había sido él, pero solo halló a su alrededor vendas y una habitación vacía. Itachi, lo necesitaba, esa presencia que solidificaba el aire, que hacia mas densos los pensamientos...

Sakura continuaba mirando hacia la pared y pensando, cuando se abrió la puerta de golpe...

-¡¡Sakura-chan!!- grito un eufórico ninja rubio mientras corría a abrazar el cuerpo estático que les miraba con cara de tristeza.

-hola Naruto-

- Sakura-chan... volvimos a la villa... y hablamos con Tsunade...dijo-

-dijo que si en tres días no te recuperabas vendría a por ti cabeza hueca, y como se que no estas en condiciones de ir a ninguna parte me he venido con ellos.-

- i…¿Ino?-

- si Sakura, tranquila estoy aquí.-

Una lagrima callo por el rostro de la hermosa kunoichi de cabellos rosados, la otra corrió a abrazarla y se arrodillo en el suelo, colocando la cabeza de la otra ninja en su pecho dándole un fuerte abrazo, Sakura abrazó todavía con más fuerza el cuerpo de su amiga y estallo en un incesable llanto.

- chicos, dejadnos a solas...-

Los dos muchachos y su sensei salieron de la habitación. Ino se sentó al lado de Sakura, la cual continuaba abrazada a su cuerpo derramando lágrimas. Ino apoyó su mano sobre la cabeza de su amiga y comenzó a hablar de cosas triviales, para que Sakura se tranquilizara. Cuando el llanto de la chica de pelo rosa cesó continuaban hablando.

-Sakura... voy a hacerte el tratamiento medico...-

-pero...-

-ni pero ni pera.-

-bueno vale.-

Ino comenzó a curarle las heridas, mientras Sakura hablaba con ella como acostumbraban a hacer en su apartamento.

- Ino, puedo hacerte una pregunta, pero no te rías.-

- bueno vale pero no prometo nada.-

-... como se sabe si se esta enamorado o es solo deseo...-

- ¿eh? Sakura ¿estas bien?-

- solo responde...-

- pero si tú...-

- él no cuenta.-

- bueno pues..., mejor dime lo que sientes tú ¿sientes algo por alguien no?

- no, es que no se... bueno, no pienso en otra cosa e incluso tengo alucinaciones...-

- ¿se puede saber quien es?-

- ... no lo siento Ino.-

- algún día me lo acabaras contando.-

- bueno quien sabe...-

- no será...-

-¿será...?-

- ¿Kakashi?-

- ¡¡noooooo para nada!! él no, que no.- dijo casi gritando Sakura.

- ¿segura?- preguntó Ino con cierta incertidumbre.

- él es únicamente mi sensei.- Sakura sonrió con calidez e Ino le correspondió con otra sonrisa.

Ino se levantó y se retiró de la habitación, después entraron Sai y Naruto y estuvieron un rato charlando con ella. Mientras tanto, Ino se dirigió a la cafetería del hotel para conseguir un poco de comida para sakura, cuando de repente se cruzo a un hermoso hombre de pelo largo suelto de color azabache, este pasó de largo saliendo de la cafetería. Ino se giró y le observo desde atrás, era alto y delgado, y su pelo largo le hacia parecer un mujer de lo hermoso que era, pero estaba muy claro que era un hombre, Ino se despejo la mente y compro la comida de Sakura, y se dirigió hacia su habitación. Naruto y Sai continuaban allí hablando con Sakura, ella sonreía alegremente y ellos dos se reían.

-chicos,Kakashi os esta esperando en e comedor.-

- ¡OK! ¡vamos Sai!- dijo un enérgico Naruto.

- Ino le puso sobre las rodillas la comida a Sakura, la cual lentamente empezó a comer, le sabia a gloria, hacia aproximadamente dos días que no probaba bocado porque le sentaba mal todo lo que comía.

-¡Sakura no te lo vas a creer! acabo de ver al tipo mas guapo que había visto en mucho tiempo.-

-¿si?, para ti todos son guapos.-

-¡pero este era diferente!, palabra de la buena.-

- a ver descríbele.-

- De pelo negro largo muy largo suelto, tez pálida, cara misteriosa y fría pero hermosa, parecía un ángel de la muerte, parecía tan ... frágil y tenebroso, era increíble, además vestía de negro, tenia cierto aire de superioridad, ... ¡se parecía muchísimo a los uchiha, con esa mirada indiferente y penetrante!-

-Ino...- a Sakura le tembló la voz, y rápidamente, saco del bolsillo de su bata una foto, y se la enseñó a Ino, tapando con su mano en rostro de Sasuke.- ¿no se parecerá a él por un casual?-

- ¡si!, era igual a el, parecen hermanos gemelos, aunque este es mucho más joven... ¿quien es?-

- es la misma persona a la que vistes antes.-

-¿le conoces?-

- tú también le conoces-

- no... de un hombre así me acordaría dalo por echo y no me suena.-

- si que lo conoces.-

- a ver dime quien es y punto.-

- es el hermano mayor de Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi.- Un silencio rotundo inundó la habitación.

En el comedor, Sai y naruto comía mientras Kakashi pagaba la cuenta. Naruto termino de primero y gritó:

- ¡he ganado!-

- Naruto, espérate eztoyz comienzo, no ce bashaz! (Naruto espérate estoy comiendo, no te vallas!)-

-Sai no se habla con la boca llena- le dijo su sensei.

Sai cogió un poco de agua y tragó la comida que tenia en la boca, Se levantó y siguió corriendo a Naruto.

-¡Naruto!, ¿quieres esperarme?-

Naruto estaba estático mirando a un hombre de pelo largo negro azabache sentado en el jardín interior. Naruto continuó corriendo.

- ¡Sai!, quédate con el sensei, ¡ya vuelvo se me olvidó una cosa en la habitación de Sakura-chan!-

Naruto avanzó, hasta ir al jardín y continuó caminando hacia donde se encontraba el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha, pero cuando llegó no había nadie, _**"pero si estaba allí, ¡lo he visto con mis propios ojos!, estaba mirando hacia nosotros... me produce escalofríos..."**_

-Sakura...¿Sakura?-

Sakura se había levantado y había cogido del equipaje de kakashi-sensei una especie de cuchillo, se levantó, ni siquiera se molesto en calzarse y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Ino intento detenerla pero era imposible, Sakura hizo un movimiento y le dio un golpe en la cabeza dejando a su amiga inconsciente, no quería hacerle daño, pero no tenia otra solución, Abrió la puerta, cogió la llave que estaba en la cerradura y cerro la puerta desde fuera. Sakura avanzaba lentamente con dolor por el pasillo, las heridas le pasaban factura rápidamente. Continuaba andando, giro a la izquierda y siguió ese olor de chakra esa sensación congelada que notaba. Tuvo la suerte que no se encontró a nadie en su camino, era algo extraño ver a una muchacha llena de vendas con una especie de pequeña katana.

Paró de caminar.

Se situó enfrente de una puerta e intento abrirla, no tenía la llave pasada, estaba abierta. Abrió la puerta de para en par, la habitación estaba completamente a oscuras, no se notaba la presencia de nada pero esa sensación gélida y endiablada procedía de allí de eso no había duda. Pero pareciese que ella fuera la invitada a una fiesta, una trampa mortal. Sakura entro en la habitación dando lentos pasos, desenvainó la pequeña katana y cerró la puerta tras de si.

La oscuridad era todo lo que se podía, ver. Avanzó unos pocos pasos a ciegas como intentando hallar algo o alguien, pero no encontró nada. De repente se oyó una respiración. Sakura se percató, se puso en alerta y alzó su cuchillo. La presencia se acercaba cada vez más a ella. Ella noto el rebosante chackra y seguió empuñando su arma e intentado atacar a la nada con ella. De repente algo le agarró las manos y le retiro el arma, más bien dicho alguien le arranco el armade las manos. De repente le cogieron con la otra mano el abdomen, apretando los dos cuerpos el uno contra el otro, haciendo que Sakura se estremeciera de dolor debido a sus numerosas heridas y mayoritariamente a la de la espalda **_"mierda"_** pensó ella, le poso el arma que hace poco había estado en sus manos sobre su vendado cuello.

- Uchiha no estoy para juegos.-

No hubo respuesta por parte de él otro, el cual le empezó a quitar las vendas que cubrían su cuello. "¿que diablos esta haciendo?¿no va a matarme todavía?" Sakura intento girar la cara, pero su intento fue en vano, seguía sin ver nada y la fuerza de so sombra opresora no cedía, además un movimiento en falso y su cuello estallaría en sangre suponiendo su fin.

- ¿que estas haciendo? ¿no vas a matarme?- preguntó Sakura.

- nunca dije que tuviera esa intención.- dijo la fría voz.

- al fin te dignas en hablarme, voz del mismísimo infierno.- dijo Sakura casi en un susurro.

El Uchiha retiró la cuchilla del cuello de la kunoichi, y la giro quedando cuerpo contra cuerpo, y empezó a deslizar su mano por la mejilla de la muchacha, su tacto era tan suave. Sakura se Sintió extrañísima, le parecía que su corazón le fuera a estallar, tenia al ángel caído mas demoníaco y hermoso del universo abrazada a ella, si se podía llamara así, acariciándole con dulzura. Esto era lo mas extraño que le había pasado en la vida. De repente Itachi acerco su mano a sus labios, deslizandose hacia su cuello delineando sus heridas con delicadeza, y con suavidad fue acercando su cara, Sakura no se dio cuenta del movimiento de su hermosa sombra y se quedo atónita cundo noto los labios del demonio aprisionando los suyos. Itachi tiró la katana al suelo y acercó el cuerpo de la ninja al suyo agarrándola por la cintura. Ella empezó a corresponder el cálido beso, no había ningún doble propósito por parte de él, solo quería rozar sus labios contra los de ella, poder sentir la boca de esa princesa angelical contra la suya, le importaba poco si ella no le correspondía el beso, solo quería notarlos con los suyos; pero cuando noto que ella le empezaba a corresponder aumentó completamente la intensidad con la que se besaban introduciendo su lengua en su boca, besándose pasionalmente, ella se abrazo al cuerpo de el acariciándole su pelo sedoso negro azabache.

Se separaron. Les hacía falta respirar. Pero ella no le quería dejar marchar y le volvió a besar, incluso con más pasión todavía, tenía al ninja mas peligroso que había visto besándola con deseo y pasión y abrazando su cuerpo, era la sensación más... extraña que había tenido en mucho tiempo, pero lo que a ella le interesaba saber ya lo sabia todo, mejor dicho ni se molestaba en averiguarlo, continuó besándole. Itachi sentía la necesidad de no separarse de sus labios para nada tenían el sabor más exquisito que nunca hubiera tomado y no los quería dejar marchar. Se separaron por segunda vez, pero esta vez su beso había tardado mucho más. Continuaban abrazados.

-sabes... he pensado mucho en ti.- dijo Sakura exhausta y con la respiración un tanto entrecortada.

-parece que ya somos dos.- contestó con su acostumbrado tono de voz Itachi. De repente él se separo de ella y abrió la puerta que llevaba al jardín exterior, todavía era de día en el exterior.

-sígueme, te quiero enseñar algo.-

Sakura le hizo caso y le siguió lentamente caminando con pasos cortos. Itachi subió al tejado y ayudo a Sakura, que no daba subido a causa de sus heridas, a que subiera. Sakura gimió de dolor, todavía no se había recuperado. Itachi empezó a acumular chackra en su mano y se dirigió hacia ella. Ella retrocedió. Habia llegado el momento en el que el sueño debia acabar

"_**fue bonito mientras duró ¿no?..."**_ pensó ella.


	11. Chapter 11

(...): aclaraciones míaas  
_**"...": pensamientos del personaje**  
_-...-: diálogos  
dejad reviews por fis

Bueno! Ya esta aquí el capitulo 11! Espero que sea de vuestro agrado! Estoy intentando formalizar mas mi forma de escribir que os parece?, por favor dejad reviews y decidme que os ha parecido!

--

-siento, tener que hacer esto.- dijo una fría voz en aquella lejana y oscura noche.

-¡Ino! ¡Ino!, despierta, ¡por favor!- Sai abrazó el cuerpo inconsciente de la muchacha de cabellos dorados, esta había perdido el conocimiento a causa del golpe que le había asestado su amiga, pero no por la fuerza o intensidad, si no por el punto que había dañado.

Kakashi entró en la habitación.

-¿que ha pasado?- preguntó, con un falso aspecto tranquilo, su profesor.

-Ino esta inconsciente, la única que podría haberlo hecho de esta manera ha sido Sakura, pero ¿por que?-

-yo tampoco lo se...-

-además Sakura no esta por ninguna parte.- dijo Sai

De repente Naruto, muy agitado y con la respiración entrecortada, entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta de un golpe. Encendió la pequeña lámpara y abrió la puerta que daba hacia el jardín exterior como si huyese de algo. Kakashi y Sai lo miraron extrañados.

-Naruto, ¿a que se debe todo este alboroto?- preguntó kakashi.

Naruto, entre grandes inspiraciones de aire como si le faltara oxigeno, respondió con dificultad.

-Itachi.-

Kakashi no necesitó otra palabra, era todo lo preciso, había supuesto que vendrían por Naruto, y que Sakura en un intento de salvar a Ino la paralizó para salir a luchar con el Uchiha, pero su hipótesis era completamente errónea, equivoca; Sakura había ido por voluntad propia, y el Uchiha no había atentado contra la vida de Naruto, ni siquiera se había acordado de él para ser exactos, solo pensaba en los labios de la hermosa kunoichi.

-Naruto espera aquí.- dijo kakashi, a la vez que se levataba su bandana del ojo, y activaba el sharingan.

Kakashi salió hacia el jardín exterior, y en un segundo desapareció en una humareda.

A Sakura le temblaban las piernas y un sudor frió le caía por la frente, ¿Cómo podía amarle, si le temía tanto? ¿Era amor la palabra?, su cuerpo no le respondía, no hacía ningún movimiento, estaba completamente paralizada por el pánico. Sus ojos llorosos deseaban vivir y deseaban que todo fuese un sueño, un bonito sueño con un triste final, pero no tuvo esa suerte.

Itachi entrecerró los ojos, y apretó su puño, sabía que debía matarla, era un obstáculo en su camino y en su vida; en su misión y en su corazón. No daba elegido, no la podía matar, era la primer vez que decía eso, pero no la podía matar, al menos todavía. Por esa misma razón disminuyó la cantidad de chackra que había acumulado en su mano, y se acercó lentamente a su pequeña presa.

Temblaba, sus ojos llorosos suplicaban piedad y a Itachi su boca le pedía a gritos el roce con la de la joven, pero se tenía que contener, no podía dejar de ser él que era, pero a lo mejor satisfacer sus deseos le ayudaba. Siguió acercándose a Sakura, hasta estar cara contra cara, ella le seguía con la mirada.

De repente Itachi posó sus labios en los de ella. Y ella cerró los ojos, intentando olvidarse de la intención de Itachi, quedándose únicamente con el bonito recuerdo del beso que le había regalado como despedida. Itachi retiró su boca de la de ella, pero ella no le dejó ir, siguió buscando sus labios, él cedió, con el tacto cálido de Sakura perdía la razón de ser. Pero todo debía acabar, tenía que hacerlo ya o no podría. Itachi retiró definitivamente sus labios, ella continuaba con los ojos cerrados, no deseaba verlo, prefería seguir sintiendo ese tacto cálido. Itachi alzó su mano activando su mangekyou sharingan, Sakura acabo abriendo los ojos, encontrándose las dos rojas malévolas perlas de Itachi. Este le miró fijamente a los ojos y le golpeo con el dedo índice la frente de Sakura, la cual cayó como un peso inerte sobre el pecho de Itachi. Este la cogió en sus brazos con delicadeza, su rostro

estaba pálido, y sus ojos húmedos de las lágrimas que había retenido, Itachi le limpió las pocas lágrimas que tenia con su mano y continuó su camino.

Kakashi subió al tejado y empezó a buscar con la mirada los dos individuos, su vista no alcanzaba pero le pareció ver a una sombra, corrió a ver lo que era y cuando consiguió delimitar a quien pertenecía la sombra y lo que sucedía se quedo estático. Sakura estaba desfallecida en brazos del Uchiha, estaba a aproximadamente cincuenta metros de distancia.

Kakashi corrió e Itachi descendió al exterior del hotel.

-¡SAKURA!- gritó kakashi. Itachi giró la cabeza.

- esta muerta.-

- eso es imposible.-

-no lo es, no es invencible, no tiene pulso ahí como ves.-

-pero.-

-haz lo que creas.- Itachi continuó caminando a pasos lentos.

De repente Kakashi sacó un kunai y atravesó por completo la figura de Itachi, el cual se desvaneció con Sakura en un haz de plumas negras. Era genjutsu.

-¡mierda!-

Itachi continuaba corriendo con sakura en sus brazos, se había alejado considerablemente de aquel hotel rural. Sakura permanecía dormida ¿inerte o inconsciente?

Itachi paró en seco, y descendió del árbol por el que se había alejado de la villa. Allí estaba sentado en una de las rocas un gran hombre de piel azulada y una espada a su espalda, vestía la capa de Akatsuki.

-Itachi, tardaste mucho-

-calla.- dijo un Itachi muy serio.

-¿que es eso?- preguntó con interés el ninja.

- a ti no te interesa.- dijo Itachi cortantemente.

-¿una nueva mascota? ¡sí ya hemos adoptado al Tobi! ay que bien me cae ese chaval.-

-no es ninguna mascota, es Haruno Sakura, de la villa de la hoja y compañera de equipo del Kyubi.-

-interesante.- dijo Kisame.- ¿se la vas a dar al jefe como premio?-

-Kisame, ¿por que no tienes más cordura?-

-es que nací pez.-

-ella nos ayudará con la captura del Kyubi.-

-¿seguro?-

-si, por las buenas o por las malas.-

-si tú lo dices, lo creo.-

El hombre tiburón se levantó y comenzó a caminar, Itachi le acompañó y empezaron a caminar, no eran necesarias más palabras y el tiempo sobraba, así que lentamente se dirigieron al cuartel de Akatsuki para preguntarle que hacer a su líder. Pero la intención de Itachi no era entregársela al líder en bandeja de plata, ni que le ayudara a encontrar al kyubi, lo único que quería era tenerla un poco más a su lado y obtener otro tipo de objetivos, como el de poder cambiar y el de conseguir información del clan Uchiha a través de Sakura.

Kakashi entró en la habitación del pequeño hotel rural en el que estaban hospedados, Ino continuaba inconsciente, Sai y Naruto estaban sentados cerca de ella, esperando al regreso de sus dos compañeros, lo cual ocurriria a medias. Naruto se levantó y vio la cara de decepción de su Sensei.

-¡Kakashi-sensei! ¿y Sakura-chan?- dijo Naruto en un intento de disimular que entendía que algo no iba bien.-¿Sensei?-

-esta muerta...-murmuró en un susurro inaudible Kakashi.

-¿que?-

-¡esta muerta!- grito su sensei, llevándose la mano a la bandana y despojándose por completo de ella, tirándola al suelo. Lágrimas caían por su cara, lágrimas de tristeza, de ira y de impotencia.

Sai golpeó la pared con el puño haciendo una marca y se encogió agarrándose las piernas ocultando sus lágrimas.

-Sensei no estamos para bromas ¿donde está Sakura?-

-Muerta.-

-no... no puede ser.- Naruto puso su cabeza en el pecho de su sensei, este le abrazo. Los cuatro habían perdido a una persona muy importante en sus vidas, la alegría y la sensatez cogidas de la mano se habían ido a pasear dando paso a la locura y a la depresión.

-Sensei, Sai...¿que he hecho mal? ¿por que no he podido protegerla?- dijo Naruto entre sollozos.

- tú no tienes la culpa Naruto.-

-no...- dijo Sai en un pequeño murmuro- la tiene el dios de la muerte Uchiha Itachi.-

-¡mierda!-

Ino había recuperado la consciencia, se enteró de la pésima noticia y lloró acompañada y apoyada especialmente por Sai durante todo

un día, después emprendieron su camino a Konoja para llevar la mala noticia. Habían fracasado.

Habían pasado tres días de camino y Sakura aún no había recuperado el conocimiento, faltaban unas cuantas horas de camino al lugar donde Itachi escondería a Sakura, cosa que Kisame tendría que callársela delante de todos. Itachi caminaba mirando el hermoso rostro pálido de la joven que respiraba y continuaba dormida **_"¿por que no quieres despertar?, necesito ver tus ojos"_** acaso ¿no quería verle?, porque era la sensación que daba. Itachi continuó su camino con su compañero azulado.

Sakura se había empezado a remover, estaba cálido, no era muy cómodo pero se estaba a gusto "¿esto es el cielo?¿ya he muerto?" de repente la luz iluminó sus parpados, los cuales se comenzaron a abrir, y encontró algo cálido que la agarraba, de color oscuro.

Con dificultad subió la mirada para hallarse con su peor pesadilla, Itachi, el cual la llevaba en brazos muy agarrada a su cuerpo. El todavía no se había dado cuenta de que ella se había despertado. Sakura se aferró a su capa con las manos como indicando que se había despertado y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Itachi. Le daba vergüenza ir así. Itachi notó que Sakura se había movido y bajó su mirada hacia ella y sintió su calidez en el pecho. No dijo nada. Ella tampoco. Se quedaron así únicamente. Hasta llegar a su destino.


	12. Chapter 12

Aquí esta el capitulo 12

Aquí esta el capitulo 12!! jejeje ¿que os esta pareciendo? estoy poniendo mucho sudor y lagrimas en esta historia! :3 así que espero que os guste! y ya sabéis que "un review no hace daño a nadie es ¡GRATIS! " Así que espero con ansias vuestros comentarios! byebye! .

(...): aclaraciones míaas  
_**"...": pensamientos del personaje**  
_-...-: diálogos

--

- Tsunade-sama...-

- Tsunade-sama...-

- TSUNADE-SAMA!...-

No había respuesta alguna por parte de la quinta Hokage, habían pasado tres días desde que lo que quedaba del equipo siete había vuelto de la misión... pero esta había resultado un gran fracaso. Tsunade estaba completamente frustrada y había declarado cuatro días de luto. Para recordar a aquella gran ninja. A Haruno Sakura.

Todos los ninjas de la villa estaban conmovidos y sus más cercanos amigos estaban sumidos en un halo de tristeza y depresión. Todos sin excepción lloraron, aunque físicamente no resbalaran lágrimas por su piel. Los más afectados a parte del equipo siete en sí, fueron Lee y Hinata, dos grandes amigos de Sakura. Ella se había desvanecido por completo de sus vidas, pero todavía había quien pensaba que ella continuaba con vida, y no hacía más que quemar energías para ir a buscarla. Para cobrar venganza. Ese era Naruto, el cual ahora comprendía perfectamente la sed de venganza por parte de su querido excompañero de grupo. Era una sed que solo se saciaría con la muerte de uno de los dos. Estaba profundamente dolido. Uno de la familia había huido y ahora otra hermana más se había dado por desaparecida. No podía permitir que le pasara nada a nadie más, no quería perder a nadie mas importante, si no...se desplomaría, perdería las ganas y el porque de su lucha. Quería, no, necesitaba protegerles para poder protegerse a si mismo.

Tsunade continuaba encerrada en el despacho, la puerta estaba completamente bloqueada, necesitaba estar sola y recordarse de su querida alumna. La más especial de todos para ella. Tsunade, giró la silla y miró desde la gran cristalera que tenía en su despacho, abrió la ventana y se puso a observar lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Todo continuaba, todo seguía su curso; pero para ella desde que Sakura la había abandonado, todo era diferente, su tiempo se había estancado.

Itachi abrió la puerta de una extraña habitación con cuidado, Sakura iba en sus brazos, había vuelto a caer dormida. Estaba débil. Muy cansada para ser exactos. Itachi entró en la habitación, una simple habitación con una cama y una puerta, un armario y una ventana, en ella no había nada más; se acercó a la cama y con cuidado acostó a Sakura en la cama. Continuaba dormida. Itachi se sentó a los pies de la cama en un borde, no quería molestarla. De repente se oyó un gran portazo y unos gritos abajo en la entrada de aquel pequeño refugio. Kisame estaba discutiendo con alguien. Itachi se levantó lentamente y descendió las escaleras que conducían a la planta baja del edificio.

-Kisame ¿e Itachi?- dijo una sosegada voz.

- por enésima vez Sasori no tengo ni idea.-

- ¿que es lo que está pasando?-pregunto Itachi.

Sasori le agarró de la capa y empezó a echarle el sermón de responsabilidad de un criminal, no paraba de hablar, Itachi le hacia caso omiso. El muchacho de pelo rojizo y aparentaba tener unos dieciséis o diecisiete pero no era la realidad, estaba muy serio cuando hablaba con Itachi, parecía su hermano mayor. De repente una sombra subió las escaleras.

-Deidara... ¿a donde crees que vas?-

- pues a mi habitación, ¿a donde creías que iba a ir, hum?-

-no la molestes.-

-tranquilo, no le haré nada sin tu permiso jeje.- dijo entre risas Deidara.

Itachi, Kisame y Sasori se quedaron abajo intercambiando información, mientras Deidara subía las escaleras dirigiéndose a la habitación de Itachi, donde se encontraba Sakura tendida en su cama, dormida como un angelito. Deidara entró en la habitación sin hacer ruido y se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas mirando a sakura **_"kawaii"_** pensó él. Tras unos minutos de contemplación, Deidara quito un frasquito negro de el bolsillo de su capa, era esmalte de uñas negro, y empezó a pintarse las uñas de las manos.

-las tengo hechas un desastre...-

Sakura comenzó a sentir un fuerte olor a disolvente cerca y sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, estaba mirando hacia la pared, giró lentamente la cabeza y lo primero que le alcanzo la vista fue a un hermoso joven rubio que le resultaba conocido pintándose la uñas.

-buenos días, son las doce del mediodía aproximadamente ¿que tal estas dormilona?-

Sakura reconoció esa voz, era aquel, el que le había hecho todas esas heridas en su mayoría. Sakura actuando sin razón y únicamente guiada por su instinto chilló como una loca. Itachi subió corriendo las escaleras, "maldito deidara". Deidara con la mano que aún no se había pintado le tapo la boca.

-¡pero loca! ni que hubieses visto a un fantasma.-

-no te me acerques.- dijo sakura. - ya tuve suficiente ¡tú morderás el polvo esta vez!-

-¿Sakura-chan de que hablas?-

-¡Sakura!

Itachi entro en la habitación, y se acerco a donde estaba la kunoichi, a esta le empezó a latir el corazón a dos mil por segundo.Cda vez que le veía su corazón empezaba a pamitar desvocado y miles de preguntas rondaban su cabeza ¿Como tenia que ser ahora delante de él?

-Deidara, déjanos solos después podréis hablar todo lo que queráis.- dijo Itachi. **_"mierda"_** pensó Sakura

-bien, ¡adiós Sakura-chan!, después te hago la manicura si quieres-

-¿adiós?-

¿Como es posible que el criminal que hacia apenas una semana había luchado contra ti dejándote heridas severas, numerosas fracturas y quemaduras de escándalo, hable tal cual?

Itachi se acercó a Sakura lentamente y se sentó los pies de la cama donde había estado anteriormente.

-date la vuelta.- le ordenó Itachi, ella no le hizo ni caso. Él esperó un rato y como vio que no se giraba le obligó a girarse haciendo que así le diera la espalda.

-¿Hace cuanto que no te cambias las vendas?-

- no lo se.-

-da igual.- Itachi le desabrochó la bata blanca que todavía conservaba, y se la bajó hasta la cintura y fue desenrollando los trozos de tela del bello aunque maltratado cuerpo de la muchacha. La quemadura estaba todavía en proceso de curación pero ahora Sakura no corría ningún peligro. Itachi empezó a tocar la herida de Sakura perfilando los bordes, a Sakura le subió un escalofrío por la espalda.

- ese es el perímetro de la herida, no te preocupes ahora no es nada grave, Deidara se debió contener.-

**_"¿contener? ¿A eso le llama él contenerse?"_**

Itachi cogió del bolsillo de su pantalón unas vendas enrolladas que traía y las fue girando al rededor del torso de ella haciendo el contacto insoportable para ambos, necesitaban más. Cuando Itachi había terminado de ponerle las vendas se levantó y se quitó la capa de Akatsuki dejándola en el suelo, al lado de la cama. Ahora llevaba una camiseta negra que marcaba sus bien delineados fuertes, pero no en exceso, músculos. Su piel blanca quedaba más al descubierto. Se quitó la coleta en la que acostumbraba tener el pelo recogido y se sentó en la cama de nuevo apoyando su espalda contra la pared. Sakura seguía dándole la espalda a él. No sabía lo que hacer, estaba en un lugar completamente desconocido, sin nadie que le pudiese ayudar, con el hombre que le había robado en varias ocasiones muy continuas sus primeros besos, y por el que sentía algo.

-Eres libre de irte si quieres, pero te advierto una cosa, viva de aquí ahora no sales; no por mí, si no por Kisame, hace mucho tiempo que no tiene un juguete y creo que esta buscando uno nuevo.- dijo Itachi con voz indiferente mientras se arreglaba el pelo.

-... Itachi ¿porque no me mataste?-

-por que me vas a ser útil si escuchas mi propuesta.-

-ah, claro… si te escucho.- dijo medio decepcionada Sakura.

-Necesito información sobre el Clan Uchiha-

-¿eh?-

-si y tú eres una herramienta necesaria para conseguirla.-

-así que …una herramienta, ¿un arma?- preguntó ella, irritada por el comentario del hombre.

- si, solamente eso.-

**_"y para que me besas entonces idiota, ni que las herramientas no tuvieran sentimientos, no todos son como tú."_**

Itachi permaneció callado a la espera de una respuesta.

-Acepto con una condición.- dijo ella -Mientras yo este aquí abandonareis la búsqueda del Kyubi.-

-muy bien, eso será sencillo.-

-pues vale... ¿y ahora que hago?-

Itachi, no articuló palabra alguna, Sakura buscaba una respuesta, pero esta no venía a visitarle hoy por lo visto.

-¿Itachi?-

Itachi la cogió de un brazo y la empujó hacia donde estaba él, ella acabó acostada encima de el, dándole la espalda apoyada en su firme pecho. No podía mas, no aguantaba más esta situación necesitaba que él la besara, lo necesitaba ya. Itachi agarró a Sakura como intentando que no se escapara y le susurro al oído.

-si, las herramientas tienen sentimientos, y atraen como si fuesen diamantes-.

**_"me ha leido el pensamiento"_**

Tras decir esas palabras Itachi le giró la cara y la besó. Sakura respondió rápidamente al beso, dándose la vuelta y pegando su cuerpo contra el de Itachi, no entendía el porqué de que él la besara pero sin embargo con ello disfrutaba, lo necesitaba, Itachi se había vuelto una adición. Lo mismo podría decir Itachi, Sakura era la droga más dulce que jamás había probado.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

Capitulo 13! ya ha llegado. Bueno lo primero dar gracias a la gente que ha leído este fic! ya se que no es lo mejor pero es mi primero e intentare mejorar cada vez mas . Se esta alargando mas de lo previsto echadle unos cinco o seis capítulos más o eso creo, pero serán más largos. Espero que os guste este capitulo y recordad**:"un review no hace daño a nadie es _¡GRATIS!_**

(...): aclaraciones mías

_**"...": pensamientos del personaje**_

-...-: diálogos

* * *

El tacto suave de los dulces labios de Sakura continuaba en los de Itachi, besándose ambos pasionalmente. Itachi cogió a Sakura por la cintura y esta se abrazo al cuerpo de Itachi para poder profundizar el beso. Así hasta que no aguantaron mas por falta de oxigeno. Itachi miraba a Sakura. Ella continuaba aferrada a su cuerpo, su corazón parecía una bomba de relojería. Sakura deseaba muy en el fondo preguntarle porque la besaba así, como si solo tuviera ojos para ella, por qué la desnudaba con la mirada cada vez que sus labios se acercaban. Era una atracción fatal. Sabía que tarde o temprano todo acabaría y ella solo sería para él uno de sus muchos enredos amorosos, era lógico, él podía tener a quien se le antojase, dónde y cuándo deseara, todo el mundo caía rendido a sus pies, pero por qué a ella, esa era la pregunta que le rondaba la cabeza a Sakura, "¿por que no a otra?"

Itachi volvió a girar la cara pero esta vez no fue para mezclar sus bocas, si no para apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de la muchacha. Le encantaba, lo adoraba, esa sensación calida que sentía solamente por ella y cuando estaba con ella. La necesitaba, era como de "su propiedad" si alguien se la robaba lo lamentaría. Era eso, únicamente deseo. Ella era un amor pasajero de esos que parecen estrellas fugaces de lo rápido que desaparecen, pero en el fondo una parte de Itachi pedía a gritos admitir que se estaba enamorando perdidamente de la ninja. Él pensaba que ella estaba fuera de su alcance, por lo tanto con tenerla así durante un tiempo le llegaría, pero después la decepción que se llevaría sería terrible y eso bien lo sabía.

Sakura se fue quedando dormida poco a poco en los cálidos brazos de Itachi, abrazada a él, como si fuera un tierno osito de peluche (si y que mas! XD), como si fuera suyo, no quería que nadie se lo robara. La sensación de propiedad era mutua

Itachi la recostó bien en la cama, con delicadeza por que en cualquier momento se podía despertar. La tapó con la manta de color grisáceo que cubría la cama y se sentó a su lado. No podía dejarla, ahí, sola en ese lugar inhóspito, donde ella no conocía a nadie ni como funcionaban las cosas en ese mundo **_"pero que estoy diciendo, si yo ni siquiera la conozco, casi, a ella."_**

En otra parte del mundo, en un lugar muy alejado se hallaban sus queridos compañeros, lamentando su no tan cierta pérdida, en la cual algunos datos estaban omitidos, Sakura continuaba con vida.

La ceremonia transcurrió con gran normalidad y monotonía, todo el mundo iba de negro, a excepción de cuatro personas.

Tres estaban ausentes, es decir ya ni se sabía si estaban de negro o no y su querido Sensei, Kakashi no se había molestado en vestirse de negro para la ocasión. Según él, Sakura era una de las más grandiosas ninjas que había conocido y había que despedirla como a una ninja, una hermana y amiga y además como una fuerte oponente. Todos estaban debilitados tanto físicamente como mentalmente debido a ese bajo golpe recibido hacía apenas cuatro días. La alegría de aquella colorida villa había desaparecido tiñéndola de colores negruzcos y grisáceos. Gente llorando, otra callada y otros que simplemente se habían quedado dormidos, esa era la cruda realidad de aquel rutinario funeral. La gente no se decía nada unas a otras, únicamente esperaban callados a que terminara aquel acto para poder ir a comentar cualquier otra cosa a sus casas.

Todo era una simple fachada, para las personas que la conocían, había sido un golpe bajo, sin embargo para los demás solo era un acto al que tenían obligación de asistir, la falsedad se podía percibir en el ambiente.

Los otros ausentes, habían sido Shino Aburame y Kiba Inuzuka, los cuales estaban en una misión urgente, además de Naruto.

Él no lo creía, él no daba admitido que Sakura estuviese muerta, la amaba, como a una hermana y la había amado como mujer. Él renuncio a ella. Ella le dio las gracias. Pero nada más. Su situación tras ese incidente fue indecisa, y por un tiempo indefinido. Sakura huía disimuladamente de su compañero, y Naruto no lograba quererla únicamente como una amiga. Eso había ocurrido aproximadamente seis meses después de la partida de Sasuke. Tras casi un año, hablándose en contadas ocasiones y siendo asignados a diferentes grupos, volvieron a entablar confianza, como amigos, como

hermanos. ¿Y ahora la mitad de su alma se esfumaba? ... eso era imposible. Sakura no estaba muerta. Esa era la razón por la que no había asistido. Todos actuaban como una pandilla de locos, pero ya no sabia si era él el cuerdo o no. Pero todavía había un halo de esperanza en su corazón.

Tras tres días de espera, Itachi regreso a aquella habitación donde se hallaba encerrada Sakura, que estaba despierta sentada en la cama y mirando hacia una de las paredes sin inmutarse por la presencia del hombre. Itachi se sentó a su lado en la cama. No hubo movimiento alguno por parte de ella.

- Sakura ¿sigues estando de acuerdo en ayudarme, no?-

- no cambiaré de opinión, a no ser que rompas tu promesa.-

- ¿qué promesa?-

- dijiste que abandonarías la captura del zorro de nueve colas.-

- dije que lo retardaría, no que lo dejase de hacer.-

- bueno tú entendiste lo que quería decir.-

El silencio inundo la habitación. Itachi miraba hacia la pared blanca en la que Sakura había posado sus ojos...**_"¿que tiene eso de interesante?"._**

- ¿que es lo que quieres saber del clan Uchiha?- pregunto Sakura rompiendo el silencio que se había creado anteriormente.

- no quiero saber... ya lo se todo.-

- entonces ¿que es lo que pretendes?-

- borrar el pasado.- Itachi giró la cabeza, y comenzó a contemplar el bello rostro de Sakura. - y empezar desde cero.-

- sigo sin entender, pero bueno.-

- mi familia... desde hace mucho tiempo cometió actos prohibidos para infundir temor y respeto hacia nuestro clan. La línea de sangre era pura, se concertaban bodas nada más nacer para no perder el linaje. Además de todo eso, nadie del exterior sabía los secretos que se hallaban tras ese clan manchado por la sangre y la avaricia. Yo no soporté esa situación e intente corregirla. Y ahora tenemos la oportunidad de comenzar desde cero. Necesito que la información sobre las técnicas de línea sucesoria y todos los secretos ocultos tanto de mi clan como de su rastro desaparezcan... y todo se convierta en una simple leyenda. Que todo quede reconocido como era antes, una historia que causa respeto a quien la escuche, nada más, un cuento de hadas.-

- todo eso me parece muy bonito y tal, ¿pero acaso estas pretendiendo acabar el linaje Uchiha con tu propia vida y la de tu hermano?-

- exactamente.-

- eso es de locos, lo sabes, ¿verdad?- sakura le devolvió la mirada al asesino a su lado sentado

- es posible pero acaso ¿no es lo correcto?-

- ¿es correcto en esta vida, unirse a una banda de asesinos?-

- nada en esta vida es correcto, todo es un continuo error. Pero es mejor vivir equivocándose.-

Itachi tras decir esa frase continuo mirando a Sakura, como explicándole con los ojos, que lo que hacían era un error, pero que ya estaba decidido. Itachi se levantó de la cama donde estaba sentado. Sakura subió su mirada y observo a Itachi abandonar la habitación.

- no sabia que los asesinos fuesen así.- Itachi cesó de caminar al llegar al umbral de a puerta.

- creo que un día, antes de asesino fui humano.- dijo Itachi devolviéndole una sonrisa un tanto vacía y triste a Sakura, a continuación salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con llave.

Sakura se quedó sentada en la misma posición en la cama, pensando, mejor dicho ordenando en su cerebro la información que recibió de Uchiha Itachi.

Ya era de noche. La habitación se había sumido en la oscuridad, Sakura estaba adormilada acostada boca arriba en su inconfortable colchón. Se escuchó un sonido metálico, parecía unas llaves. De repente se escuchó abrir la puerta, no era la de Sakura. Era la de la estancia contigua. Se oían pasos a lo largo del pasillo. No era solo una persona, eran varias. Se pararon al llegar a la puerta que conducía al nuevo dormitorio de la refugiada de Itachi. Se volvió a oír el sonido de las llaves, la cerradura giró y se abrió la puerta dejando entrar rayos de luz artificial que llegaban a los delicados ojos de la muchacha. Entraron tres personas. Sakura se desperezó y se sentó en la cama, mirando otra vez hacia aquella pared en la que no había nada. Absolutamente nada. Vacío.

- ¿Sakura-chan?- pregunto un rubio en voz bajita como intentando comprobar que estuviera despierta. - ¿te acuerdas de mi? soy Deidara.

**_"como me puedo olvidar de la persona que me dejo hecha astillas."_** (Pobre Sasori XD).

**_"¡LAS HERIDAS!"_**

Sakura se acordó de repente, no notaba ningún dolor, no sentía ninguna molestia

**_"pero... ¿quien?"_**

- entre Sasori e Itachi te han curado. Ambos saben un poco de nijutsu medico y decidieron curarte las heridas.- dijo Deidara- por lo que he oído eres una muy buena ninja medica, pero no podías curarte a ti misma por un bloqueo de chackra.-

-ah...-

-bueno este es Sasori, uno de los que te ha curado y este idiota de aquí se llama Tobi, tranquila a él no le debes nada.-

- gracias.-

- Sakura-chan es muy linda.- dijo el niño de la mascara naranja. Este no llevaba capa de Akatsuki. Únicamente vestía de negro.

- eh gracias... supongo.-

De repente entro alguien corriendo en la habitación y cerro la puerta de un solo golpe. Era Itachi, estaba vestido con un pantalón negro y una camiseta sin mangas negra, le sentaba muy bien.

-¡¿se puede saber que diablos estáis haciendo aquí?!- pregunto Itachi enfadado.

- ¡aguafiestas! solo veníamos a hacer una visita a tu pobre niña, mírala aquí sola todo el día encerrada.-

- Eso es Itachi. Además cuando Pein se entere.- dijo Sasori el cual no había intervenido anteriormente.

- No tiene por que enterarse todavía.- contestó a Sasori cortantemente.- bueno podéis quedaros, no le hará mal tener compañía, pero no arméis jaleo.-


End file.
